La Heredera
by Rucky
Summary: El último escándalo de la heredera. Esa última portada sería el comienzo. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una niña problemática y caprichosa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con ese hombre serio, arrogante y autoritario? Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable. Klaus no estaba preparado para entrar en ese mundo pero, ¿realmente estaba Caroline en él? Escrita por KIKICULLENSWAN
1. Chapter 1

_Buenos días_ – saludó entrando en su despacho donde su secretaria y su hermano se cernían sobre una revista de cotilleos

_- Oh, buenos días_ – respondió Andy irguiéndose sonrojada –_Yo, este... disculpen_– dijo la joven saliendo del despacho con rapidez

Klaus levantó una ceja interrogante hacia su hermano.

_- Qué hay, Damon? ¿Qué tienes ahí?_

_- El último escándalo de __**"la heredera"**__ –_ sonrió entregándole la revista mientras él se sentaba tras su escritorio.

_- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –_ suspiró imaginando el enfado de Bill.

_- Drogas_

_- Drogas? –_ dijo girando la revista para leer el artículo dedicado al último escándalo protagonizado por Caroline Forbes, la heredera de Bill Forbes.

Caroline Forbes era la única hija de Bill Forbes, el principal accionista de Forbes Investment, una de las principales inversoras del país, con participación en empresas de todo el mundo.

Klaus era el director general y había ocupado ese puesto cuando Alaric Mikaelson, su padre y socio de Bill desde hacía años, se había retirado cuatro años atrás y él había aprovechado la oportunidad de comprarle sus acciones.

Caroline vivía actualmente en Londres. Su padre la había enviado a vivir con su abuela materna al morir su madre, cuando ella tenía seis años.

Caroline, como la llamaban sus amigos, había sido una niña preciosa. El día que cumplió quince años, fue de compras con su abuela a un centro comercial y allí la contactó un representante de BMA, British Model Agency, y le ofreció trabajar como modelo.

Fue así como se convirtió en una modelo reconocida.

Pero al cumplir diecinueve, su abuela Sheila murió. Desde entonces Caroline había protagonizado más escándalos de los que su padre estaba dispuesto a reconocer, y no pasaba más de un mes sin que fuera portada de alguna revista sensacionalista.

La habían apodado **"la heredera"** ya que todos sostenían que debido a su apellido Forbes, era que se sentía con libertad e impunidad para hacer lo que quisiera, sin importarle si iba o no en contra de la ley, la moral o las buenas costumbres.

A Klaus le daba igual lo que esa niña caprichosa hiciera, salvo porque cada nuevo artículo ponía a Bill de un pésimo humor y eso repercutía en los empleados de la empresa.

_- No me lo puedo creer_ – suspiró _– Es que esa niña es idiota._

_- Ya no es una niña_ – le corrigió Damon _– Tiene veinticinco._

_- Lo que lo hace aún peor_ – dijo mientras leía el artículo

Esta vez había sido detenida por viajar en un coche repleto de todo tipo de drogas.

Con ella viajaban su amiga, la modelo Elena Gilbert y dos conocidos desastres de la fauna local londinense. Tyler Lockwood, el hijo del magnate Richard Lockwood, conocido por dar las mayores fiestas de la ciudad, donde se organizaban orgías y se consumían todo tipo de drogas y Gale Vaught, un escoses problemático salido de una de las ediciones del Gran Hermano inglés.

_- Lo peor que nos puede pasar hoy es tener reunión de directorio –_ se lamentó Damon

_- Imagínate cómo estará Bill_

_- Lo sé. Después de lo del aborto ahora drogas, no entiendo por qué no la encierran._

_- No es ilegal practicarse un aborto_ – le recordó Klaus

_- Lo sé, pero debería ser ilegal generar de ello un debate mediático._

_- Tú eres el abogado. Redacta la ley e intenta que alguien la promueva._

_- Si pudiese hacerlo, redactaría una ley por la cual se le prohibiera salir en las revistas a alguien llamado Caroline Forbes._

_- Eso sí nos serviría –_ sonrió Klaus levantándose para dirigirse a la sala de juntas

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0***

_- Caroline! –_ gritaban los periodistas apostados en la puerta de su departamento de Sloane Street cuando salía para ir al estudio fotográfico _– Qué tienes que decir sobre tu detención?_

_- Caroline! Has pensado ingresar a una clínica de desintoxicación?_

_- Caroline! Son compatibles las drogas de diseño con un aborto quirúrgico?_

Hastiada cerró la puerta del taxi que la estaba esperando en la calle. Dio la dirección del estudio y se tumbó en el asiento agotada.

Su teléfono móvil vibró con música de Vangelis. Miró el identificador y se preparó para los gritos cuando vio el nombre de su padre.

_- Bill –_ saludó indiferente

_- Cómo has podido, niñata ingrata? Qué vas a decir ahora?_

_- Cómo estás, papá?_

_- No te burles de mí, Caroline –_ gritó furioso su padre –_Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_- Nada, como siempre. Nunca has hecho nada conmigo salvo cuando tenía seis y me enviaste a Londres._

_- No te pases de lista, niña._

_- No soy una niña –_ suspiró con resignación

_- Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Si al menos fueras una niña podría encerrarte y no tendría que verte arrastrar mi apellido por el fango._

Caroline apretó los ojos intentando despejar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en ellos. Aún después de casi veinte años alejada de su padre, no le era indiferente cuánto la odiaba.

Bill la culpaba por la muerte de Elizabeth y de Matt, el bebé que Elizabeth esperaba cuando murió.

Habían llevado a Caroline a un campamento, pero ella lo había odiado. Tener un coeficiente intelectual superior le dificultaba relacionarse con niños de su edad.

Había llamado a su madre y le había rogado que fuera a recogerla. Elizabeth había accedido de inmediato y había cogido el coche bajo la torrencial lluvia.

Por culpa de la tormenta, un camión se había estrellado contra su coche y ella había muerto en el acto.

Bill nunca le perdonó a Caroline que hubiese insistido para que su madre fuera en su búsqueda.

A los pocos días del funeral, cuando la abuela Sheila se volvía a Londres, Bill cargó a su hija con ella y desde entonces sólo se veían una o dos semanas al año, cuando Sheila enviaba a Caroline a Nueva York para pasar las navidades con su padre. No sabía la mujer que su nieta pasaba esos días con Isabel y Zach, el ama de llaves y el chofer de Bill.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, se compró un departamento en Nueva York y viajaba a la ciudad con más frecuencia, pero ello no significaba que pudiera ver a su padre más a menudo.

_- No estoy arrastrando tu apellido por el fango_– replicó con tono cansado

_- Te parece normal? De verdad te parece normal? Hace un mes te descubrieron haciéndote un aborto porque no eres capaz de saber quién era el padre de la criatura..._

_- No me descubrieron haciéndome un aborto, sólo estaba saliendo de una clínica donde se hacen abortos además de otras cosas..._

_- Y te atreves a burlarte de mí –_ gritó su padre

_- No me burlo..._

_- Y ahora te cogen con drogas –_ gritó él sin escuchar su réplica

-_No es lo que piensas..._

_- No me lo digas a mí! Díselo a la prensa! Intenta convencerles de que no eres el desastre de persona que eres en realidad._

_- En realidad -_ dijo sonriendo molesta -_A mí no me importa lo que digan de mí. Se supone que soy modelo. Soy tonta._

_- Eres estúpida_ - le gritó furioso haciéndola reír

Caroline podía ser cualquier cosa pero no era estúpida y su padre debería saberlo. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual muy superior a la media, lo que le había permitido obtener un doctorado en finanzas en Cambridge a los veinte años, sólo que su padre nunca se había interesado en saberlo.

Y ella había hecho lo posible para que nadie lo supiera.

A Bill nunca le había interesado en absoluto cuando su hija hacía las cosas bien. Su abuela le había enviado cientos de cartas y documentos con sus increíbles progresos académicos pero él no había abierto siquiera ninguna de ellas.

Caroline lo descubrió cuando viajó a Nueva York después de que su abuela muriera.

Encontró toda la correspondencia enviada desde Londres sin abrir siquiera. A su padre no le importaba nada de su vida. Él se limitaba a depositar una importante suma de dinero para que Sheila cuidara y educara a la niña.

Nunca alabó sus progresos ni se interesó por sus logros.

Pero la primera vez que una revista sensacionalista la fotografió entrando en su casa a altas horas de la madrugada acompañada de dos hombres, Bill la llamó.

La revista había insinuado que Caroline había mantenido relaciones sexuales con dos hombres a la vez, sin sospechar siquiera que se trataba de su gran amigo Luke Parker y el novio de éste Josh Rosza.

El escándalo provocó que su padre la llamara sin siquiera escucharla cuando intentó explicarle la verdad.

Caroline descubrió muy pronto que su padre la llamaba cada vez que en las revistas publicaban alguno de sus escándalos, por esa razón no hacía nada por evitarlos.

Se dejaba fotografiar, no cuando hacía buenas obras sino cuando salía de alguna fiesta.

En los últimos seis años la habían fotografiado con drogadictos y mujeriegos. Según la prensa, había asistido a las fiestas más conflictivas del circuito y se había relacionado con los individuos más escandalosos del medio.

Había hecho nudismo en Saint Tropez y las playas de Grecia.

Había asistido completamente borracha a una gala de cine y se había presentado en Ascot con un modelito pecaminoso y sin ropa interior.

Aunque todo eso era "según la prensa".

Bill desesperaba cada vez que "la heredera" aparecía en una portada, aunque no sabía que la mitad de las noticias eran completamente falsas.

Caroline nunca se preocupó por desmentir nada de lo que de ella se decía.

Y desde luego, tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0***

Reviews ¿?

4/04/14


	2. Chapter 2

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

_Drogas es un tema difícil, Klaus –_ dijo Bill cuando los directores habían abandonado la sala

Sólo quedaban Klaus, como director general y Damon, el director del departamento jurídico.

_- Lo sé, Bill. Qué quieres hacer? Has hablado con ella?_

_- Lo he hecho, pero no quiere deslindar responsabilidades._

_- No quiere o no puede? –_ preguntó Damon suspicaz

Bill lo observó con la mirada atormentada.

_- Supongo que no puede. La otra chica, Elena Gilbert, presentó un comunicado desligándose del tema y ha presentado una demanda a la revista. Parece que había quedado probado que las drogas no eran suyas. La revista ha publicado un comunicado desdiciéndose y disculpándose._

_- Y Caroline?_

_- No se ha pronunciado_

_- Eso quiere decir que las drogas sí eran suyas? –_ aventuró Klaus

_- Supongo que sí. De no ser así habría dicho algo._

_- Caroline nunca niega ninguna de las acusaciones que se vierten contra ella._

_- Es porque todo lo que dicen es real. Esa niña es un castigo divino. No puedo entender que sea mi hija. Desearía que no lo fuera –_ confesó haciendo estremecer a sus empleados. Esas palabras dichas sobre una hija, eran duras, aunque su hija fuese Caroline Forbes.

_- Creo que lo que debemos hacer es emitir un comunicado desligando a Caroline de Forbes Investment._

Bill asintió en silencio.

_- Bill, esto seguirá así por siempre. Tal vez deberías plantearte desheredarla _– planteó Klaus con suavidad

Caroline era propietaria del 15% de las acciones de la empresa que había heredado de su madre, aunque nunca participaba en ninguna de las asambleas de accionistas, ni tampoco tomaba parte de las decisiones adoptadas. Entre Bill con el 45% y Klaus con el 40% restante, tenía mayoría suficiente para tomar todas las decisiones que quisieran.

_- Desheredarla?_

_- Sí. Desvincularla completamente de tu patrimonio. Eso dejaría claro que no apruebas ni apoyas sus correrías. Cuando deje de ser "la heredera", podríamos también presionarla para que nos venda sus acciones. Te supondría eso un problema?_

_- Desheredarla? Un problema? En absoluto. Sheila le dejó una importante herencia al morir y la dilapidó más rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar. Sé que hará lo mismo si hereda Forbes, o cualquiera de mis bienes. Lo que me preocupa sería que mi imagen quedara retratada como un desalmado, por desheredar a mi hija. Si crees que eso no perjudicará a la empresa, cuenta con ello. Me haría bien librarme de ella. Tú qué crees, Damon?_

Damon parpadeó sorprendido por las duras palabras de Bill para con Caroline.

_- No lo sé. Tendríamos que verlo bien. Ten en cuenta que parte del patrimonio pertenecía a Elizabeth y por ende debería heredarlo Caroline. Tal vez deberías comprarle su parte._

_- Elizabeth y yo teníamos un acuerdo prenupcial. Todo el patrimonio que está a mi nombre es mío, y no le correspondía a Elizabeth, así que no podía legarle nada de él a Caroline, salvo las acciones de Forbes de las que Caroline es dueña ahora mismo. Mató a Elizabeth, no tiene derecho alguno._

_- No seas tan duro con ella, Bill. Lo de Elizabeth fue un accidente –_ retrucó Klaus

_- Fue por su culpa_

_- Tenía seis años, Bill, no pudo ser su culpa._

_- Si no hubiese sido por su estúpido capricho, Elizabeth no hubiera muerto y yo tendría a mi hijo. Ella debió haber muerto, no mi pequeño Matt que no tuvo siquiera una oportunidad._ – espetó molesto

_- Creo que deberíamos calmarnos y pensarlo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión –_ propuso Klaus

_- Tú eres quien planteó esto, ahora piensas que no debería hacerlo?_

_- No lo sé, Bill. Creo que si dejamos enfriar las cosas un poco, lo veremos todo más claro, no crees?_

_- Klaus, si dejo enfriar las cosas, me estallará otro escándalo en la cara antes de que haga nada._

_- Tal vez podríamos pedirle un poco de prudencia._

_- Prudencia? A Caroline?_ – Rió Bill –_ Como se nota que no la conoces._

_- Tal vez podríamos intentarlo. Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella. Según lo que decía la revista estará en Nueva York la próxima semana, por la semana de la moda._

_- De acuerdo. Le diré que venga a la oficina la próxima semana._

_- Muy bien. Intentaré hacerla razonar._

_- Eso te costará –_ se burló Bill saliendo de la sala

_- Crees que fue una buena idea proponerle que la desherede?_ – preguntó Damon en cuanto la puerta se cerró

_- En su momento creí que sí. Pensé que con la sola amenaza ella podría recapacitar, pero veo que Bill la odia mucho más de lo que creía._

_- Es increíble. No tienen más familia que el uno al otro. No puedo creer que se lleven así._ – dijo Damon poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus papeles

_- Es verdad. Es triste._

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

_- No entiendo, Care –_ dijo Elena dejándose caer en el sofá a su lado –_ Deberías demandarles. No entiendo por qué aceptas que te tachen de drogadicta. Todo por el idiota de Tyler Lockwood._

Caroline encogió los hombros dándole un trago a su botellín de agua, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

_- No entiendo de qué te sirve que todos crean que eres un desastre_ – continuó su amiga

_- Sabes quién me llamó hoy?_ – comentó indiferente

Elena bufó molesta por el repentino cambio de tema

_- Quién?_

_- Mi padre._

_- Es un cabrón. Por él dejas que te ensucien. Lo haces por él. Para que te llame aunque no sea más que para insultarte, no entiendo que desees tener ese padre._

_- No te equivoques, Lena, no soy tonta. Desde luego que desearía tener otro padre pero sólo tengo éste. Y si mi madre lo eligió, por algo sería, no debía ser tan mala persona._

_- Por favor, ese hombre es un idiota. Tiene una hija rica, guapa, inteligente, generosa y no la valora. Ahora que cuando su hija se comporta como una estúpida consentida, entonces se acuerda de ella. Es un idiota. Deberías pedir el divorcio de su padrazgo y buscarte un padre adoptivo_ – sentenció y Caroline no pudo reprimir una carcajada

-_ "Padrazgo"? Existe esa palabra?_ – preguntó riendo

_- Qué sé yo, tú eres la lista. Si existe padrinazgo, existirá padrazgo, y si no existe debería existir_

Caroline rió sonoramente.

_- Se puede uno divorciar de su padre?_

_- No lo sé, pero debería poderse_

_- Lo consultaré con mi abogado_

_- Tu abogado? Ese bombón de Connor Owens?_

_- Ya te he dicho que si me meto en problemas legales porque acosas a Connor, te mataré._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero ya sabes que los abogados me ponen._

_- Ya. Aunque no entiendo por qué. Creo que no hay profesional más insulso que un abogado._

_- Qué sé yo? Es una profesión que me gusta. Supongo que es por lo sencillo que sería tener a alguien que leyera mis contratos y entendiera la letra pequeña._

Caroline sacudió la cabeza risueña mientras volvía a concentrarse en el televisor.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bill. Por segunda vez en el día. Eso sí que era extraño.

_- Bill –_ saludó

_- Caroline, necesito verte – _dijo su padre sin preámbulos y toda ella se estremeció.

Desde que tenía memoria, no recordaba una sola vez en que su padre le hubiera dicho que quisiera o al menos necesitara verla.

-_ A mí? – _preguntó sin poder contenerse

_- A quién crees? _– bufó molesto _– Sí, a ti. Cuando vendrás a Nueva York?_

_- La próxima semana debo viajar a Nueva York por la semana de la moda... –_ comenzó a explicar cuando Bill la interrumpió

_- De acuerdo. Te veré en mi despacho el lunes a las 3 –_ dijo y colgó sin esperar siquiera su respuesta.

Su plan original había sido llegar a Nueva York el miércoles, ya que la semana de la moda comenzaba el jueves y ella no tenía nada hasta el viernes, pero no pensaba discutir con Bill, ni aunque él le hubiese dado oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que, acto seguido, se encargó de hablar con Kelly, su asistente personal, para que le cambiara el billete de avión para el lunes por la mañana.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

16/04/14


	3. Chapter 3

** CAPÍTULO 3**

-_Qué tal estoy?_ – le preguntó a Elena parándose frente a ella.

Elena había decidido viajar con Caroline. Trabajaban para la misma agencia y eran grandes amigas. Sus fechas de trabajo habían coincidido por lo que Lena no vio razón para no viajar con su amiga a Nueva York.

Elena, que estaba instalada con Caroline en el departamento de ésta, levantó la vista de su libro y la observó.

_- No sé por qué le das tanta importancia a ese hombre –_ replicó su amiga molesta

_- Quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien. Es mi padre, Lena, y aunque tú creas que es un capullo..._

_- Acaso tú no lo crees? –_ le interrumpió

_- Sí, vale, es un idiota –_ reconoció con cansancio –_pero es mi padre y me gustaría intentar tener una buena relación con él. Es la primera vez que quiere verme en veinte años –_ confesó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_- Tienes razón, cariño, lo siento mucho. Estás preciosa_ – afirmó su amiga

Realmente quería causarle una buena impresión a su padre, por lo que había decidido vestirse formalmente. Sin ropa que pudiera tacharse de escandalosa, como la que llevaba siempre en las portadas de las revistas, pero tampoco con vaqueros y zapatillas, la ropa con la que más cómoda se sentía.

Vestía un traje chaqueta con una falda por encima de la rodilla y una chaqueta entallada color rosa pálido. Seria, responsable y profesional. Tal como quería que su padre la viera.

Aunque se arrepintió de haberse tomado tantas molestias en cuanto entró en la empresa con puntualidad inglesa.

La recepcionista le dijo que Bill no estaba, pero que la recibiría el señor Mikaelson, el director general.

No era que Alaric Mikaelson le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, él y su mujer habían sido grandes amigos de su madre, y aunque Caroline le había visto muy pocas veces desde que se había ido a vivir a Londres, siempre había sido muy amable y cariñoso con ella. Pero realmente pensó que su padre podía haber, al menos, intentado darle una oportunidad, y eso la entristeció.

Para colmo, el señor Mikaelson había tenido una reunión de emergencia y había pedido que lo esperara en su despacho.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio vacío esperando que alguien se dignase dedicarle su tiempo. Su yo rebelde hizo acto de presencia y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba jugando al brain training en su teléfono móvil.

Nunca le había gustado fumar, pero había aprendido a dejar consumir el cigarrillo en sus dedos dándole una o dos caladas.

En Nueva York estaba prohibido fumar casi en cualquier sitio por lo que sabía que esta era su pequeña trasgresión.

Llevaba unos diez minutos allí sentada cuando sintió en sus dedos el rozar de unos dedos masculinos que le quitaron el cigarrillo.

_- Lo siento, princesa, pero aquí no se puede fumar –_ dijo Klaus aplastando el cigarrillo en el cuenco de cristal que Caroline había cogido a modo de cenicero.

_- Oh, lo siento –_ se disculpó con el tono de niña tonta que tan bien había aprendido a utilizar.

Se sorprendió al ver al chico que se sentaba frente a ella. Sin dudas no era Alaric Mikaelson, pero era tan guapo como siempre imaginó que Alaric debió serlo en su juventud.

_- No hay problema –_le respondió con un tono falsamente indulgente.

La observó fríamente, tal como si hubiera sido un insecto molesto y se sintió momentáneamente intimidada aunque lo supo disimular muy bien.

No pudo sospechar siquiera el extraño calor que él había sentido al tocarla.

_"Es natural"_ se dijo Klaus mirando a la exquisita rubia sentada frente a él, _"es muchísimo más guapa que en las revistas"_ pensó sin poder desviar la vista de sus perfectamente delineados labios.

_- Estaba esperando al señor Mikaelson_ – dijo ella haciéndolo retornar de aquel íntimo lugar al que lo habían llevado sus pensamientos

_- Sí. Te pido disculpas. Una reunión de última hora._

_- Tú eres el señor Mikaelson? –_ le preguntó curiosa ganándose una mirada despectiva

_- Niklaus Mikaelson. Esperabas a alguien más?_

_- Sí, en realidad. Esperaba a Alaric. Eres algo de Alaric Mikaelson?_

_- Es mi padre –_ asintió él comprendiendo su confusión. _– Se retiró hace tres años._

_- Oh, espero que se encuentre bien._

_- Perfectamente, gracias._

_- Y tú ocupaste su puesto?_

_- Así es –_ respondió cortante

Caroline sonrió con un gesto entre indulgente y sarcástico.

_- Qué es Nepotismo?_ – sonrió ella emulando a las preguntas de Jeopardy, el concurso televisivo que tanto le gustaba.

Klaus la observó arqueando una ceja, irritado por su conclusión.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Había trabajado en Forbes desde que había dejado la universidad. Cuando Alaric anunció su retiro, Klaus decidió comprarle sus acciones.

Al cumplir veinticinco, había cobrado la herencia que le habían dejado sus abuelos y la había invertido con éxito en algunas empresas. Se le daba bien eso de invertir, había obtenido muy buenas ganancias y gracias a eso había podido comprar su participación en Forbes.

Trabajaba muchas horas en esa empresa y lo había hecho desde siempre. Había entrado para hacer fotocopias y servir café, aunque había obtenido un excelente promedio en la Universidad. Y ahora esta niña venía a acusarlo de nepotismo.

_- Nepotismo_ – repitió él _–_ _No creí que conocieras el significado de esa palabra._ – dijo displicente haciéndola sonrojar y quedarse momentáneamente sin palabras

_- Lo sé –_ dijo burlona – _Es difícil sabiendo que soy modelo. Te confieso que la escuché hace poco y no sabía si tendría oportunidad de utilizarla alguna vez._

_- En realidad compré las acciones de mi padre cuando se retiró así que no creo que se pueda considerar nepotismo, pero de todas formas me alegro de haberte dado una oportunidad de utilizar tu amplio vocabulario._

_- Gracias_ – sonrió seductora sabiendo que sería imposible para ella, generar cualquier tipo de reacción en Klaus Mikaelson.

Un chico tan guapo como él, y con un puesto como el que tenía en Forbes debía tener mujeres a raudales. Sin dudas, al menos una segura.

No podía estar más equivocada. Klaus tuvo que removerse en su asiento para ocultar la erección que se disparó ante su sonrisa.

_- Bueno, Sta. Forbes..._ – comenzó él

_- Caroline, por favor_ – le corrigió

_- Caroline –_ aceptó –_Imagino que te preguntarás por qué estás aquí._

_- La verdad es que sí. Bill me pidió que viniera pero no sé qué razón podría tener, ya que ha delegado en ti el comunicármela._

_- Bill hubiese querido hablar contigo personalmente..._

_- Lo dudo –_ murmuró Caroline aunque hubiese querido que él no la escuchara

Klaus la observó sintiendo algo parecido a la compasión, por esa chica a la que su padre evitaba ver.

_- Pero le ha surgido una reunión de negocios que no podía posponer_ – dijo evitando demostrar que la había escuchado – _y me ha pedido que yo hablara contigo_

_- Tú dirás_

_- Bien –_ dijo buscando la mejor forma de abordar el tema _– Ya sabrás que le ha molestado un poco tu última aparición en las revistas._

_- Más que un poco, diría yo._

_- Sí, más que un poco_ – reconoció Klaus –_Bien, nos preocupa que tus escándalos puedan empañar la imagen de Forbes Investment._

Caroline se sobresaltó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verse obligada a reconocer que, como siempre, el único interés de su padre en ella, se basaba en su adorada empresa, aunque tras años de experiencia ya sabía ocultar rápidamente su desazón.

_- Forbes Investment es una empresa seria y formal, que invierte en todo tipo de empresas. Entre ellas empresas familiares, empresas volcadas a proyectos sociales, etc. Por esa razón, que nos vinculen con drogas, abortos, adicciones, promiscuidad, sexo irresponsable, etc, no es lo que más nos conviene –_ Caroline sólo escuchaba sus palabras como una nebulosa –_Como es sabido tú dedicas bastante de tu tiempo a todo esto._

_- Qué es lo que queréis que haga? –_ preguntó incómoda

-_Imagino que no piensas hacer nada respecto a la acusación que esa revista hizo sobre ti y todo ese tema de las drogas..._

_- No tengo nada que decir_ – espetó tajante – _Deberías saber que no acostumbro tomar medidas respecto a lo que se dice de mí._

_- Eso hace parecer que todas las acusaciones fueran ciertas –_ dijo él intentando evaluar su reacción

_- Lo sé_– reconoció

_- Entonces reconoces como ciertas todas las acusaciones?_

_- Tú qué crees?_

_- No importa lo que yo crea, sólo importa la verdad._

_- A mí me importa lo que tú creas._

_- No tengo una opinión al respecto. No te conozco lo suficiente._

_- Mmm, es eso una proposición, Klaus Mikaelson? –_ dijo sugerente inclinándose hacia él _– Podemos solucionarlo tan pronto como desees..._

_- No tengo el más mínimo interés en conocerte más_ – aclaró con dureza

_- Es una pena –_ dijo haciendo un mohín a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento _– Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me retiro._

_- Creo que no hemos acabado esta conversación aún._

_- Yo sí la he acabado –_ aclaró ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

_- Creo que te interesará saber lo que piensa hacer tu padre al respecto_– dijo y ella no pudo más que detenerse con la mano en el picaporte.

Se volteó hacia él expectante.

_- Sorpréndeme_

_- Si no te limitas a comportarte, tu padre va a desheredarte_

_- Explícate –_ dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él

_- No queremos que Forbes Investment se relacione con el tipo de conducta que te he mencionado, por lo tanto, o tú dejas esa conducta de lado, o Forbes te dejará de lado a ti._

_- Es una amenaza, Klaus Mikaelson?_ – preguntó reclinándose sobre el escritorio

_- En absoluto_– sonrió él petulante _– No tengo que amenazarte. Es sólo la exposición de los hechos._

_- Me doy por enterada –_ sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez sin detenerse hasta llegar a la calle.

Se recostó contra la pared del edificio e intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

_REVIEWS_


	4. Chapter 4

** CAPÍTULO 4**

_Entra en la página de TMZ_– dijo Damon entrando en el despacho de su hermano a la mañana siguiente.

_- Disculpa?_

Damon cogió el teclado girándolo hacia él y tecleó la dirección de la página web de TMZ, una página dedicada a los cotilleos de los ricos y famosos.

Caroline Forbes estaba allí. Bailando alocadamente con un trago rojo en una mano y un sospechoso cigarrillo en la otra. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido que a duras penas cubría sus glúteos.

Klaus se excitó con sólo verla. Sus pequeños pechos parecían querer salir de su escote.

La siguiente foto la mostraba en brazos de Tom Avery III, el nieto del multimillonario Tom Avery, dueño de la internacional cadena Avery Hoteles. Los brazos del chico la sostenían pegada a su cuerpo mientras sus manos descansaban peligrosamente cerca de sus glúteos. Ambos reían con descaro.

_- Mierda! –_ gruñó Klaus

_- Lo sé._– Reconoció Damon _– No entiendo que alguien pueda relacionarse con ese cerdo –_ Tom Avery III era un conocido mujeriego que había sido detenido por abuso sexual pero había salido sospechosamente inmune de esa acusación, cuando la víctima retiró la denuncia.

_- Lo hace para enojarme_

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ayer hablé con ella._

_- Ayer? –_ preguntó su hermano sorprendido _– Y qué te dijo?_

_- Le dije que Bill la desheredaría si continuaba con ese comportamiento._

_- Y?_

_- Me dio a entender que le importaba un carajo._

_- Aquí tienes la prueba de que le importa un carajo._

Klaus cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Caroline.

_- Diga? –_ respondió con voz somnolienta

_- Te crees muy graciosa, verdad?_

_- Disculpa? Quién eres?_

_- Sabes bien quién soy. Soy Klaus Mikaelson. Qué te crees que haces al dejarte ver con un tipo como Tom Avery?_

_- Oh, Tom Avery III_ – rió ella _– Es mono, no crees? Siempre quise conocer a alguien que tuviera un número en su nombre. Ahora sólo me falta un duque. –_ rió burlona

_- Me parece que no entendiste nada de lo que hablamos ayer._

_- Claro que sí. Me dijiste que no consumiera drogas. Te prometo que no lo hice, tal vez un poco de cannabis, pero eso no es ilegal en este país, o sí? Oh, no, eso era en Ámsterdam_ – dijo con fingida inocencia infantil

_- Te dije que dejaras el comportamiento escandaloso,_ – dijo evitando su provocación sobre drogas – _y te puedo asegurar que Tom Avery es escandaloso._

_- Sí? Por qué?_

_- No te hagas la idiota conmigo, estuvo acusado de violación._

_- Pero resultó inocente, no?_

_- No. La chica retiró la denuncia._

_- Entonces sería inocente._

_- Te quiero mañana a las nueve en mi despacho._

_- Hey, guapo, quién eres tú para darme órdenes?_

_- Quieres que le diga a Bill que te llame para darte esa orden?_

_- No hace falta –_ bufó molesta_– Te veré mañana_ – dijo antes de cortar la comunicación con rabia.

Caroline tiró el teléfono sobre el sofá furiosa.

_- No entiendo por qué lo haces, Care_ – le recriminó Elena –_Qué querías lograr? Que tu padre se pusiera furioso? Ya lo has hecho._

_- No fue mi padre quien me llamó_ – aclaró

_- Lo imagino. Pero es como si lo fuera. Por qué te haces esto, Care? Por qué no eres sincera con tu padre? Él estaría orgulloso de la mujer que eres._

_- Tú crees?_– preguntó irónica

_- Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad..._

_- Le he dado oportunidades, Lena, cientos de ellas durante años. Mi abuela le enviaba copia de mis diplomas, de mis calificaciones. Lo hizo desde el primer día, hasta que murió y yo cursaba mi penúltimo año en la universidad. Nunca tuvo nada que decir. Ni siquiera sabe que fui a la universidad._

_- Fuiste a la universidad con un acuerdo de confidencialidad y bajo el nombre de tu madre_– se quejó su amiga – _Cómo iba a saberlo?_

_- Sheila se lo notificó, pero él nunca abrió siquiera el sobre._

_- Estoy segura de que estaría muy orgulloso de ti si supiera todo lo que has logrado_

_- No quiero que me quiera por ser rica o por ser buena en los negocios._

_- Al menos podría respetarte porque eres dueña de la cadena en la que ha invertido hace dos años y que está incrementando su fortuna._

Caroline sonrió por la ironía. Su padre siempre la había criticado por deshacerse de la empresa de cosméticos que su abuelo materno había fundado y que ella había heredado al morir su abuela.

Bill no sabía que con una pequeña parte de ese dinero había comprado una pequeña cadena de hoteles que había crecido al doble de su tamaño y le daba importantes beneficios.

Dos años atrás, Forbes Investments había adquirido una pequeña participación en ella, después de que el representante legal de Caroline les hiciera una propuesta.

El resto del dinero que obtuvo con la venta de M.D. Cosmetics, lo utilizó para construir en Namibia, una residencia para jóvenes mujeres víctimas de todo tipo de abusos y violencia, en honor a Megan, la pequeña que su abuela había apadrinado cuando ella era una niña y que se había convertido en la hermana que Caroline nunca había tenido.

Para su labor en la residencia contaba con la colaboración del doctor Wes Maxfield, quien era a su vez el dueño de la clínica de la cual había salido Caroline, cuando los paparazzis la fotografiaron inventando la ya famosa historia del aborto, que una enfermera de allí había avalado.

_- Esa niña me desespera_ – comentó Klaus esa noche mientras cenaba con su familia

_- Es una estúpida consentida_– aceptó Rebeca –_Nunca entenderé por qué tiene tanta fama, si no hace más que provocar escándalos._

_- Yo nunca he trabajado con ella, pero todos dicen que profesionalmente es la mejor. Todos los diseñadores quieren tenerla –_ acotó Hayley

Hayley Labonair, la mejor amiga de Rebeca, quien quería emparejarla con su hermano Klaus, trabajaba para Ralph Lauren desde hacía seis meses, y ésta sería su primera semana de la moda. Caroline desfilaría para ellos como cada año, por lo que Hayley la conocería personalmente en unos pocos días.

_- Pues a mí me exaspera_– repitió Klaus molesto

_- No es una mala chica_ – discutió Jenna con la voz pausada que la caracterizaba

_- Es que tú eres demasiado buena, mamá_

_- Ha sufrido mucho. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos lo dura que fue su vida._

_- Dura? –_ exclamó Rebeca irónica –_Qué es lo duro de ser asquerosamente rica?_

Alaric y Jenna observaron a sus hijos condescendientes.

_- No tenéis ni idea –_ explicó Alaric

_- Nunca olvidaré el día del entierro de Elizabeth_ – dijo Jenna y sus ojos se humedecieron –_Aún recuerdo a la pequeña Caroline, una niña de seis años de la mano de su abuela, porque su padre la rechazó cuando se acercó a él. Bill la observaba con desprecio. Era sólo una niñita y su propio padre la culpaba por la muerte de su madre._

_- Aún la culpa –_ reconoció Damon

_- Eso no justifica lo que hace –_ discutió Rebeca

_- Quizás sí_– refrendó Stefan siempre compasivo

_- Bill piensa tomar medidas?_– preguntó Alaric

_- Klaus le sugirió que la desherede –_ rió Damon

_- Eso hiciste, Nik?_ – exclamó su madre dolida

_- Pensé que sería lo mejor y cuando creí arrepentirme de haberlo sugerido, la muy idiota se deja ver con Avery. Así que sí, lo hice y volveré a insistir._

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

_- Por qué te cae tan mal Caroline Forbes?_ – le preguntó Hayley cuando Klaus detuvo el coche frente al edificio de ésta

_- Me molesta que sea tan irresponsable._

_- Es extraño. En Ralph todos creen que es la mejor. Las chicas siempre hablan de lo buena compañera que es, de cómo se preocupa por ayudar a los demás, a las modelos más jóvenes. Sabes, he visto chicas comportarse como verdaderas divas destratando a todo el mundo, pero todos dicen que Caroline no es así._

_- Dudo que lo sea pero ya lo confirmarás tú misma, pero por lo poco que yo he conocido de ella, es una niñata caprichosa, consentida e irresponsable. Cree que por tener dinero es dueña de hacer lo que desee sin importar las consecuencias. Me molesta que por su culpa y su estupidez mi empresa pueda tener dificultades._

_- Crees que su comportamiento puede repercutiros?_

_- Me temo que podría, sí._

_- Y qué piensas hacer?_

_- No lo sé aún. Mañana me reuniré con ella pero no sé cómo abordarla. Le dije que Bill la desheredaría y no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. Intento hacerlo por las buenas pero me saca de quicio._

_- Me gustaría verla acabar con tu paciencia –_ sonrió la morena

Klaus sonrió a su vez y dándole un suave toque en la nariz, se despidió de ella.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Caroline se acercó a la secretaria de Klaus quien la observó sorprendida. Había decidido que no se dejaría intimidar por ese joven arrogante, quería acabar con su paciencia para que éste la derivara a su padre que era con quien realmente quería enfrentarse.

Por esa razón se había vestido escandalosamente. Una minifalda tan corta que apenas le cubría los glúteos acompañada con una camisa provocativamente anudada sobre su plano estómago y por cuyo escote parecían querer escaparse sus pechos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando completamente despejado su esbelto cuello.

Andy la hizo pasar al despacho de Klaus quien se sobresaltó al verla. Cuando la chica se volvió para agradecerle a Andy el café que aquella le ofreciera, Klaus pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje que decoraba la parte más baja de su espalda. Había una leyenda que no pudo llegar a leer pero su escritura femenina y sexy le hizo endurecerse.

Se maldijo en silencio por las reacciones que despertaba en él la mujer que más dolores de cabeza le estaba produciendo en los últimos tiempos.

Caroline se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él, con una sonrisa cínica.

_- Buenos días, señor Mikaelson_ – le saludó sarcástica a la vez que sacaba de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y su zippo.

Klaus alzó una ceja al verla y ella le respondió con un fingido rubor volviendo a guardar sus cigarrillos.

_- Lo siento –_ sonrió femenina –_Había olvidado que aquí no se puede fumar._

_- Olvidas muchas cosas, cariño._

_- Es cierto –_ le sonrió entrecruzando las piernas lo que elevó su falda dejando sus muslos completamente desnudos –_Acostumbro llevar una agenda, sabes, pero suelo olvidarme de anotar muchas cosas_ – rió

Klaus la observaba con seriedad.

_- Bien, Caroline, vayamos al grano._

_- Me parece bien._

_- Tenemos que solucionar esto._

_- Qué cosa? –_ preguntó con fingido interés

_- Lo sabes, no podemos seguir así. No podemos permitir que nos metas en problemas._

_- No entiendo cómo podría yo meteros en problemas._

_- Lo sabes, Caroline, no creo que seas estúpida._

_- Sí lo crees –_ discutió –_Todos lo creen._

_- No, yo no. Yo creo que eres muy lista. Creo que sólo intentas provocarnos._

Caroline apretó los dientes intentando mantener la compostura.

_- Creo que intentas provocar a Bill, y realmente, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Bill está furioso, cabreado, así que si esa es tu intención, puedes darte por satisfecha._

_- No tengo ni idea de lo que Bill piensa o siente porque no se ha tomado la molestia de verme siquiera._

_- Ese es el problema? Que Bill no tiene tiempo para verte?_

Los ojos de Caroline se llenaron de lágrimas pero rápidamente parpadeó para ocultarlas, aunque Klaus pudo vislumbrarlas por un momento.

_- Bill está muy ocupado en estos momentos..._

_- Si lo sabré yo_– murmuró

_- Hay gente que necesita trabajar..._

_- Crees que yo no trabajo? Eres de los esnobs que creen que las modelos no trabajamos?_

_- En absoluto –_ discutió con calma –_Pero tú te esfuerzas demasiado por protagonizar más escándalos que desfiles. No crees que llamarías más la atención de tu padre si fueras una buena niña?_

_- No sabes lo que dices –_ gruñó molesta levantándose de su asiento para salir del despacho

_- No hemos acabado –_ espetó Klaus levantándose rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta y cortarle el paso

_- Yo sí –_ le respondió tirando del picaporte

Klaus empujó la puerta con la mano cerrándola y se quedó de pie detrás de ella. Con la mano de Klaus apoyada en la puerta, Caroline quedó atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo del chico.

Tener a esa mujer semidesnuda pegada a él, no ayudó a calmar su excitación que rápidamente se hizo evidente en la erección que apretaba sus pantalones y golpeaba contra los glúteos de Caroline.

Caroline jadeó al sentir su dureza contra ella y se mantuvo quieta contra la puerta.

_- No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo esto, Caroline_– susurró él contra su cuello desnudo.

Llevó su otra mano a la cintura desnuda de la chica apretándola contra él.

_- Eres la cosita más sexy que haya visto jamás –_ dijo apretándose contra ella y bajando su mano para colarla entre sus piernas por debajo de la falda _– Y te juro que me estás volviendo loco._

Caroline se sobresaltó entre asustada y sorprendida y se movió en un intento por alejarse de él, pero se encontró acorralada entre la puerta y Klaus.

_- Lo siento –_ susurró ella

_- No, cariño, yo lo siento_ – reconoció él acariciando su pubis por encima del satén de sus braguitas –_Estoy tentado de quitarte la poca ropa que llevas y hacerte el amor aquí mismo contra esta puerta, pero no hay nada más inconveniente para mí que un lío con **la heredera.** Eres completamente inadecuada para mí_ – dijo colando su mano bajo las bragas de ella para introducir un dedo en su húmedo interior

Caroline, dolida por sus palabras, se vio obligada a batallar con el deseo y la excitación que se estaba despertando en su cuerpo.

_- Entonces deberías dejarme salir de aquí –_ espetó agitada

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció él embistiéndola con su dedo duramente antes de poder retirarse

Caroline apoyó la frente contra la puerta intentando recuperar la calma.

_- No más escándalos, Caroline –_ dijo él cortante volviendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio –_Es mi última advertencia. Un escándalo más y perderás tu participación en Forbes._

Caroline le escuchó en silencio. Abrió la puerta y salió del despacho manteniendo la espalda erguida con dignidad, aunque sus piernas parecieran de plastilina

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**_REVIEWS_**


	5. Chapter 5

** CAPÍTULO 5**

El viernes, después de desfilar para Giorgio Armani, Caroline decidió aceptar la invitación de los representantes de la firma para asistir a una fiesta en el Hopkins.

Estaba junto a la barra charlando con Bonnie Young, a quien que no veía desde hacía dos años. Bonnie y Caroline habían trabajado juntas cinco años atrás cuando Bonnie apenas comenzaba y se habían hecho buenas amigas, aunque no solían verse muy a menudo últimamente. Bonnie se había casado y su primer hijo había nacido el año anterior por lo que no había estado trabajando desde entonces.

Un chico moreno guapísimo se acercó a ella en el momento que Bonnie se alejó requerida por su marido, Jamie Sulton.

_- Eres Caroline Forbes_ – le dijo sonriente

Le devolvió su mejor sonrisa.

_- Eso dicen_ – sonrió – _Y tú eres..._

_- Damon Mikaelson, encantado –_ le saludó tendiéndole una mano que ella apretó

Damon había trabajado para Giorgio Armani y aún lo seguían invitando a sus fiestas.

_- ¿Damon Mikaelson?_ – preguntó sorprendida – _Eres el abogado de Forbes_ – dijo recordando que era el hombre que había tratado con Connor King, su abogado, todos los trámites legales de la inversión de Forbes en Hybric Hostels.

_- Ese soy yo_ – sonrió afable

_- ¿También eres hijo de Alaric?_

_- Con también supongo que te refieres a mi hermanito Klaus –_ dijo él burlón y Caroline no pudo ocultar su rubor al recordar su último encuentro con Klaus Mikaelson.

_- Sí. Conocí a tu hermano hace tan sólo unos días y hemos tenido tantos enfrentamientos como encuentros._

_- Sí, algo he oído. No te preocupes por mí, soy el adorable de la familia._

_- No lo dudo –_ rió ella – _¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace siglos que no les veo._

_- Bien, genial. Alaric disfrutando de su retiro y Jenna disfrutando de Alaric._

_- Envíales recuerdos míos._

_- Estoy seguro de que estarían encantados de que se los dieras personalmente –_ le aseguró él – _¿Qué tal si te invito a la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que Jenna ha organizado para Alaric mañana en su casa? Estarán encantados._

_- ¿No deberías preguntarles primero?_

_- Estarán encantados. No es nada formal, sólo la familia y algunos amigos cercanos. Una cena informal en el jardín._

_- Ok, si tú crees que estarán encantados, realmente me gustaría ver a Alaric y a Jenna._

_- Pues, pasaré por ti a las 7, ¿Te parece?_

_- Bien, pero prométeme que me dirás si hubiera algún inconveniente_

_- No lo habrá, pero te lo prometo_ – le aseguró

Caroline esperaba que Damon llegara de un momento a otro. Se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con Klaus y después de su último encuentro, no sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Desde el incidente en el despacho de Klaus se había comportado como una perfecta dama para evitar cualquier nuevo encontronazo.

En tan sólo dos minutos Klaus había despertado en ella emociones completamente desconocidas, así como desconcertantes.

_- ¿Estás nerviosa por tener que ver a Klaus?_ – le dijo Elena tumbada sobre la cama de Caroline mientras ésta acababa de maquillarse

_- Un poco –_ confesó – _Pero tengo ganas de ver a sus padres. Alaric siempre se portó conmigo como un padre, igual que Jenna. Nunca les vi mucho, pero Jenna era la mejor amiga de mi madre y las pocas veces que la veía siempre tenía historias que contarme de ella. Tengo ganas de verles._

_- ¿Cuánto hace que no les ves?_

_- Desde que vine a Nueva York cuando Marie murió._

_- ¿Y qué historia hay entre el hermano de Klaus y tú? –_ preguntó su amiga curiosa – _¿Te gusta?_

Caroline rió.

_- Es un encanto, pero no hay nada de química entre él y yo._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente –_ se giró reflexiva para mirar a su amiga – _Te lo presentaré. Va a gustarte, estoy segura. Además es abogado –_ se burló

_- Ya. Seguramente está interesado en ti, por algo te ha invitado, ¿No crees?_

_- No, no lo creo –_ aseguró – _Aunque supongo que, dada mi famosa promiscuidad –_ dijo burlona – _Klaus seguro pensará que me he dejado manosear por su hermano también._

_- Desde luego_ – bufó Elena – _Promiscua tú. Si tú eres promiscua, yo ya estoy condenada al infierno, ni el mismo Cristo podría absolverme._

_- Si tú lo dices –_ rió Caroline

Lena corrió a la puerta en cuanto el timbre sonó, mientras Caroline acababa de arreglarse.

Cuando Caroline salió dos minutos después se los encontró charlando animadamente en el salón. La química allí se veía a la distancia y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Elena era su mejor amiga desde hacía diez años, cuando se conocieron en la agencia de modelos. Había tenido tres noviazgos serios pero los tíos habían resultado unos idiotas. Se alegró de que ella y Damon congeniaran. Damon era realmente un encanto y no podría conocer a ninguna mujer mejor que Lena.

Se aclaró la garganta y ambos se levantaron del sofá levemente sonrojados.

_- Hola, Caroline, estás preciosa –_ la saludó Damon acercándose a ella

_- Gracias, Damon, tú también estás muy guapo, ¿No crees, Lena?_ – dijo burlona

_- Desde luego_ – respondió Elena mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados _– Que se divirtan, chicos_ – les saludó empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Damon era un gran compañero de viaje e intentó distraer a Caroline durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de los Mikaelson, contándole historias sobre su extensa familia. Y desde luego que no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar por Elena.

_- ¿De verdad que a tus padres no les molesta que me hayas invitado?_ – preguntó en cuanto Damon aparcó frente a la casa

_- Todo lo contrario, mi madre está encantada_ – le dijo tranquilizándola _– ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Nunca hubiera imaginado que te amedrentaras por enfrentarte a un grupo de hombres que matarán por llamar tu atención._

_- Muy gracioso_ – rió ella sacándole la lengua divertida – _En realidad no quisiera incomodar a nadie_

_- ¿Incomodar? ¿Por qué incomodarías a alguien?_

_- En primer lugar, digamos que no soy la persona preferida de tu hermano._

_- No estés tan segura_ – rió Damon abriendo la puerta del coche y bajando para ayudarla a bajar también.

Klaus acababa de llegar y se acercó a Stefan que estaba con Alaric junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

_- Buenas... –_ saludó cogiendo una copa

_- Al fin, Klaus –_ dijo Alaric – _Siendo el hijo de la anfitriona bien podías haber llegado más temprano_

_- Lo siento, papá, me retrasé. –_ se disculpó _– De todas formas, ¿dónde están mis hermanos?_

_- Rebeca ha llevado a Isamar a la cama_

_- ¿Me perdí de ver a mi pequeña sobrina?_

_- Era tarde para ella._

_- ¿Y Damon?_

_- Damon –_ sonrió Stefan mirando a Alaric que sonreía a su vez – _Ha ido a recoger a su cita._

Klaus se atragantó con el trago de vino que acababa de tomar.

_- ¿Damon? ¿Una cita? ¡Wow! ¿Y quién es la afortunada?_

_- Ya lo verás –_ respondió su padre interrogante

_- ¡Qué bien! Ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza_

_- Sí, claro, ¿Y tú? –_ Replicó Alaric _– Ya han pasado dos años desde que lo dejaste con Tatia_

Tatia Petrova había sido su novia desde que había vuelto de la universidad a los veintidós. Cuando llevaban seis años de noviazgo Tatia empezó a insistir con dar finalmente el paso hacia el altar. Al principio pensó que era el paso natural, pero cuando reconoció que debería vivir con ella por el resto de su vida, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

Tatia le gustaba y sin dudas la quería, pero no la amaba, no le emocionaba. Casarse con ella sería un desastre. Así que simplemente lo dejaron. Fue triste, pero tuvo que reconocer que fue lo mejor.

_- Rebeca ya no sabe qué hacer para que te fijes en Hayley_ – agregó su cuñado

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en la guapa amiga de su hermana.

_- Hayley es una chica preciosa, y una dulzura, pero evidentemente hay cero atracción entre ella y yo._

_- Yo no creo que ella piense igual –_ murmuró Stefan bajando la mirada al ver a su mujer y la mejor amiga de ésta acercándose a ellos.

Hablaban animadamente cuando escucharon la voz entusiasta de Jenna.

_- Alaric, mira a quién ha invitado Damon_ – dijo haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia ellos

Klaus se tambaleó por la impresión de ver a su madre trayendo del brazo a Caroline Forbes. Damon caminaba a su lado con una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba fijamente la reacción de Klaus a la inesperada invitada.

_- Caroline, cariño_ – le saludó Alaric, a quien su visita no tomó de sorpresa ya que Damon ya le había informado de su invitación

Alaric se acercó a ellos y abrazó a la joven que se relajó en su abrazo.

_- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ – susurró Rebeca a su hermano

_- No tengo ni idea_ – confesó Klaus sin dejar de mirar a la preciosa rubia

Llevaba un vestido azul que caía sobre sus rodillas y dejaba vislumbrar unas perfectamente torneadas piernas calzadas con unas sandalias de tacón medio.

No se parecía a la descarada joven que había arrinconado en su despacho tres días atrás. Estaba elegante y delicada pero en su miembro produjo el mismo efecto que aquella diminuta falda bajo la cual había colado su mano, para acariciar su sexo.

Después de saludar a Jenna y a Alaric, Damon tiró de ella para presentarle al resto de su familia.

_- Buenas, familia –_ saludó Damon burlón

Todos asintieron mirando a Caroline pero sólo Stefan y Hayley respondieron al saludo.

_- Caroline, déjame presentarte a mi hermanita Rebeca_ – dijo y ésta movió la cabeza con una mirada despectiva en cuanto Caroline le saludó – _su marido, Stefan Salvatore_

_- Encantado de conocerte, Caroline_ – saludó Stefan sincero

_- Igualmente, Stefan_

_- A mi hermanito Klaus, ya le conoces_ – se burló Damon

_- Hola, Klaus_

_- Caroline_

_- Y ella es Hayley Labonair, una amiga de la familia_

_- Encantada_ – saludó Caroline a la chica que la miraba con simpatía

_- Es un gusto conocerte, he escuchado muchísimas cosas sobre ti_

Caroline se sonrojó y sonrió.

_- Creo que todos lo hemos hecho –_ acotó Rebeca sarcástica y Stefan la miró represor

_- No negarás que te lo avisé_ - le dijo Damon y Caroline lo observó extrañada - _Que yo era el simpático de la familia_ - le aclaró haciéndola sonreír

_- Quiero decir, –_ se rectificó Hayley – _trabajo para Versache y todos hablan maravillas sobre ti._

_- Oh, gracias –_ dijo Caroline sintiéndose más cómoda – _Hace unos cuantos años ya que desfilo para ellos._

_- Sí, me lo han dicho_ – Hayley miró a Rebeca _– Caroline va a cerrar el desfile este año con el traje de novia_

_- ¡Qué angelical!_ – dijo Rebeca con sarcasmo

_- Esta es mi primera semana de la moda –_ siguió Hayley con entusiasmo – _Y estoy frenética –_ rió

Caroline se contagió con su entusiasmo y durante unos minutos basaron la conversación en el próximo desfile.

En un momento que los hombres se alejaron, tras un corto silencio, Rebeca se dirigió a Caroline con desprecio.

_- No sé si te divertirás mucho hoy_

_- Oh, claro que sí –_ le contestó

_- Ya sabes, es una fiesta familiar. No hay mucho alcohol, nada de drogas, poco flirteo –_ acotó haciéndola sonrojar

_- Rebeca..._ – le llamó la atención su amiga

_- Nada de lo que tú acostumbras..._

_- Me las apañaré –_ murmuró incómoda – _Si me disculpan, debo ir al lavabo –_ dijo alejándose para entrar en la casa.

Después de calmarse en el lavabo, salió para encontrarse frente a una pared donde colgaban varias fotografías.

En la tranquilidad de la casa vacía se quedó mirando la historia en imágenes de los Mikaelson. Fotos de Alaric y Jenna, de sus hijos, de una pequeña niña que dedujo sería la hija de Rebeca y Stefan.

_- ¿Te has perdido? –_ escuchó la profunda voz de Klaus a sus espaldas.

Se volteó con un pequeño respingo.

_- Oh, no, estaba curioseando –_ sonrió – _Tienen muchísimas fotografías._

Klaus se acercó a ella parándose a su lado.

_- Jenna adora tomarnos fotografías. Ya sabes, lleva la profesión muy arraigada._

_- Ya lo veo, me encantan._

_- Ven aquí –_ dijo cogiendo su mano – _Te enseñaré algo que sí te encantará_ – tiró de ella para adentrarla en una habitación que imaginó era el estudio de Alaric.

Ya en el interior del estudio, Klaus se acercó a la pared más alejada donde colgaban decenas de portarretratos.

_- Wow_ – suspiró ella sin saber dónde mirar primero

Klaus la empujó hasta dejarla de pie frente a una foto en blanco y negro.

Los ojos de Caroline se llenaron de lágrimas cuando estiró la mano para acariciar la imagen de su madre. En la foto estaba Jenna vestida con su traje de novia. Liz, la dama de honor la abrazaba sonriente.

_- Nunca había visto esta foto –_ susurró

_- Tu madre era preciosa –_ dijo Klaus a su lado – _Te pareces mucho a ella_

_- Era muchísimo más guapa que yo –_ discutió con sinceridad

Klaus no quiso contradecirla, aún estando en total desacuerdo.

_- ¿La echas de menos?_

Inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

_- No recuerdo lo que era tenerla así que no sé si la echo de menos. Durante todos estos años he añorado tener una madre, aunque mi abuela lo hizo muy bien, pero..._ – se sorbió las lágrimas – _No sé, sólo recuerdo unas pocas cosas de ella y algunas no sé si realmente sucedieron._

_- Debió ser duro perderla._

_- Lo fue, pero creo que lo más duro es saber que no tenía que ser así –_ explicó con tristeza y Klaus supo lo que estaba pensando

_- No fue tu culpa_ – sentenció

_- No es lo que dice tu socio_ – dijo y sonrió con tristeza

Se volteó de espaldas a él dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero Klaus la cogió por el codo y tiró de ella haciéndola girar de frente a él.

_- No fue tu culpa –_ repitió mirándola fijamente y ya no pudo contenerse

La apretó contra él y bajó su boca sobre la de ella besándola furiosamente.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0**

REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6

** CAPÍTULO 6**

La apretó contra él y bajó su boca sobre la de ella besándola furiosamente.

Caroline se sobresaltó y separó los labios jadeante. Klaus aprovechó la oportunidad y coló su lengua entre los tibios labios profundizando el beso.

Llevó las manos a la cintura de ella y la apretó contra él. Caroline levantó sus manos, para enredar los dedos en los cabellos rubios que rozaban el cuello de Klaus.

Jadeantes se besaron con ansias. La erección de Klaus se evidenció contra el vientre de Caroline.

Sin percatarse del movimiento, se encontró sentada sobre el escritorio de frente a la puerta cerrada. Klaus le separó las piernas con suavidad para pararse entre ellas.

Sin dejar de besarla llevó las manos a los tirantes azules del vestido y los bajó por sus brazos para poder liberar sus pechos. Temiendo romper el hechizo con palabras bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón entre los labios. Caroline dio un respingo con un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Klaus jugueteando con su rosada cumbre.

Las manos de Klaus bajaron hasta el borde de la falda levantándola y sin alejar la boca del pequeño pecho erguido, le deslizó las braguitas por las piernas hasta quitárselas.

Guardó la prenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a masajear los húmedos pliegues femeninos.

_- ¡Dios! –_ jadeó colando un dedo en la tibia humedad de su vagina _– Estás tan húmeda... tan prieta..._

Caroline respiraba con dificultad presa de las sensaciones que se estaban formando en su vientre.

Klaus comenzó a mover su dedo embistiéndola suavemente mientras la besaba con rudeza.

_- Klaus... –_ la voz de Rebeca acercándose los sorprendió

Caroline le observó sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando él se quedó congelado junto a ella.

_- Klaus... –_ repitió Rebeca más cerca de la puerta del estudio

Klaus llevó con rapidez las manos al escote del vestido y lo subió cubriéndole los pechos. Fue en ese momento que Caroline salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

Se sonrojó furiosamente bajándose del escritorio y acomodando sus faldas en el momento mismo que la puerta se abrió y Rebeca se asomó a ella.

_- ¿Klaus? –_ le llamó su hermana mirando de uno a otro con curiosidad –_¿Qué hacían?_

_- Le estaba enseñando las fotografías familiares a Caroline –_ respondió Klaus con la voz ronca

Rebeca asintió con seriedad.

_- Yo puedo enseñárselas –_ ofreció –_Stefan te estaba buscando._

Klaus observó a su hermana y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Caroline antes de salir del despacho dejándolas solas.

_- Así que te interesan nuestras fotografías_ – dijo Rebeca sarcástica

_- En realidad, Klaus quería enseñarme una foto de mi madre –_ explicó buscando la mejor forma de alejarse de la hostilidad que emanaba de la joven

_- Sé lo que estaban haciendo_– replicó aquella con gravedad _– Toda la habitación huele a sexo._

_- No es así..._ – intentó discutir

_- Déjame aclararte algunas cosas, Caroline, para que no te pongas a ti misma en ridículo_

_- No entiendo a qué te refieres_

_- Klaus va a casarse con mi amiga Hayley_ – le informó

_- ¿Klaus está prometido? –_ preguntó curiosa

_- No aún, pero lo estará_

_- Oh –_ asintió aún sin comprender la veracidad de lo que Rebeca decía

_- Pero de todos modos, sabes que nunca podría tener algo contigo_

_- Creo que no te entiendo..._

_- A ver, ¿Cómo te lo explicaría? Es evidente que eres una chica preciosa, todos lo saben y tú también y evidentemente lo usas en tu favor. En eso, Klaus es como cualquier otro hombre, no puede resistirse a una chica guapa y fácil._

_- Yo soy una chica fácil..._

_- Es sabido que lo eres. Pero que Klaus te eche un polvo no quiere decir que pretenda nada más contigo, evidentemente no eres la mujer adecuada para él –_ dijo reproduciendo las palabras que Klaus había señalado unos días antes y que a ella tanto le habían dolido

_- Entiendo..._

_- Te lo digo por tu bien_ – le dijo con una falsa complicidad –_Sería ridículo que creyeras que puedes tener algo, Klaus y tú no son de la misma clase. No me gustaría que te hicieras ideas erróneas._

_- Entiendo._

_- Creo que después de una situación tan vulgar como la que acabas de protagonizar, lo mejor sería que te fueras._

Caroline la miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de rabia y dolor.

_- No te preocupes, yo te despediré de mis padres, les diré que te ha surgido algo y tuviste que marcharte. Si quieres puedo pedirte un taxi_– le ofreció

_- No hace falta, Rebeca. Gracias de todas formas. Te agradeceré que me despidas de tus padres._– pidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Caminó alejándose de la casa antes de llamar un taxi. Estaba a tres manzanas de distancia de la casa de los Mikaelson cuando vio el coche de su padre conducido por Zach, dirigiéndose a la fiesta de Alaric.

Klaus no vio salir a Caroline y pensó que seguramente estuviera recuperándose de su asalto en el interior de la casa.

Damon y Stefan hablaban junto a él aunque no tenía idea sobre qué. Tenía un botellín de cerveza en una mano, mientras la otra mano, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón acariciaba las braguitas azules de encaje.

Rebeca y Hayley se acercaron a ellos cuando Jenna se les unió.

_- Damon, ¿Dónde está Caroline?_ – preguntó nerviosa –_Bill ha llegado y me gustaría darles la sorpresa de verse_

_- Eh, no lo sé_– dijo Damon dudoso

Rebeca clavó la mirada en Klaus. Él la esquivó sin decir nada.

_- Se ha ido_ – les informó Rebeca y todos se voltearon hacia ella

_- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?_ – indagó Jenna sorprendida

_- Me pidió que la despidiera de ustedes, pero recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que irse_

_- ¿Se ha ido? –_ preguntó Damon tan sorprendido con los demás – _No es posible_ – dijo sacando su móvil y marcando el número de Caroline

_- Me pidió que la disculparas, Damon_ – repitió su hermana haciéndole cancelar la llamada

Rebeca se disculpó alejándose y Klaus fue tras ella con discreción.

_- ¿Qué le hiciste a Caroline para que se marchara, Rebeca? –_ indagó molesto

_- ¿Yo? Tal vez sea algo que tú le hiciste –_le recriminó

_- Estaba bien cuando te dejé con ella en el estudio_

_- ¿Estaba bien? Tal vez es de las que necesitan tiempo para recuperarse después del sexo_

Klaus se removió nervioso al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

_- No sé de qué hablas_

_- ¿No sabes de qué hablo, Klaus? Venga ya. ¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que estaban haciendo en el estudio de papá? Se respiraba en el aire, Klaus. Son unos asquerosos, echarse un polvo sobre un escritorio en una casa llena de gente. ¿Y si hubiese entrado alguien más, Klaus? ¿Y si hubiese entrado tía Esther o tío Kol? A ella no le preocupan los escándalos, pero a ti ¿Te parece decente convertirte en otra de las tantas portadas de "__**la heredera**__"? Esperaba más de ti, hermanito_

_- No sabes lo que dices_

_- Eres un idiota. Para Caroline hubiera sido perfecto, su padre hubiese llegado para encontrarse con que su querida hija se acuesta con su socio, a la vista de cualquiera en medio de una fiesta familiar. Si lo que quiere es llamar la atención de su padre, desde luego que lo hubiera logrado._

_- No es así_ – discutió Klaus aunque no pudo ocultar su desazón al pensar que tal vez otro escándalo era lo que Caroline había buscado

_- ¿Estás seguro, Klaus? ¿Estás seguro de que me equivoco? No te equivoques tú, Klaus. No arruines tus posibilidades por una chica que no lo merece. –_ le aconsejó antes de marcharse para entrar en la casa

Caroline pasó por el salón como una exhalación. Lena, tumbada en el sofá con el ordenador portátil en sus rodillas la vio correr a su habitación.

_- ¿Caroline? –_ le llamó a la puerta del baño de Caroline escuchando el ruido de la ducha.

Se sentó sobre la cama de su amiga esperándola preocupada.

Caroline salió envuelta en su mullido bata blanco y en silencio se tumbó en su cama.

_- Care, cariño_ – le llamó la morena acariciando su cabello húmedo _– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué volviste a casa tan pronto? ¿Fue Damon? ¿Hizo algo que te molestara?_

_- No –_ susurró cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en posición fetal –_Damon es un encanto_

_- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Klaus? –_ preguntó su amiga dudosa

Caroline suspiró y tímidas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cerrados. Elena se acostó a su lado y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

_- Care, cariño, ¿qué sucedió?_

_- Dios, Elena, soy una idiota..._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Si Rebeca hubiese tardado un solo minuto más..._

_- ¿Rebeca? ¿Quién diablos es Rebeca?_

_- La hermana de Klaus y Damon_

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Si hubiese tardado un solo minuto me hubiese encontrado haciendo el amor con Klaus sobre el escritorio de su padre_

Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era esa la actitud normal de Caroline.

_- ¿Quieres contarme?_

_- Por Dios, Lena, no sé qué es lo que me pasa con ese chico, pero..._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- No lo sé. No sé cómo podría gustarme si sólo le he visto tres veces..._

_- A veces no hace falta más_

_- Las tres veces me ha tratado como una puta... y lo peor es que me he comportado como tal..._

_- No es verdad, Caroline. No eres una puta y lo sabes, y si hubieses llegado hasta el final, él también se habría dado cuenta de que no lo eres_– dijo Elena haciendo clara alusión a la inexperiencia de su amiga

_- Tardó dos minutos en tenerme desnuda, anhelante y jadeando sobre el escritorio... –_ Lena acariciaba sus cabellos buscando calmarla –_Y lo peor es que si alguien nos hubiese descubierto... ¡Era una reunión familiar, por Dios! –_ gimió escondiendo el rostro en el colchón –_Una reunión familiar y yo follando sobre una mesa a plena luz del día con un tío que conozco desde hace menos de una semana_

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

_- Ese sí hubiese sido un escándalo digno de la heredera. Lo que mi padre necesita ver. Tal vez me hubiese encontrado mi propio padre. ¿Lo imaginas? Puedo ver el titular de TMZ: "Bill Forbes se encuentra a su hija follando frente a la respetable familia Mikaelson al completo"_

_- ¿Tu padre estaba allí?_

_- Llegó cuando yo ya me había largado. Le vi llegar._

_- ¿Él te vio?_

_- No_

_- ¿Querías que te viera?_

Giró el rostro para mirar a su amiga.

_- No lo sé -_ confesó

_- ¿Qué sientes por Klaus?_ – preguntó Elena después de un largo silencio

_- No lo sé. Me hace sentir cosas que no he sentido jamás._

_- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a esto, Care?_

Abrió los ojos mirándola desconcertada.

_- No puedo, Lena. Klaus y yo somos completamente diferentes. Yo soy completamente inadecuada para él._

_- ¡No seas Idiota! –_ le regañó su amiga molesta –_Tú no eres inadecuada para nadie. Ni ese tío ni ningún otro pueden aspirar a algo mejor que tú, porque no hay nada mejor que tú._

_- No es así. Soy un desastre. Klaus no es el tipo de chico que pueda liarse con alguien que ha protagonizado tantos escándalos como yo._

_- ¡Basta ya, Caroline! –_ gritó Elena levantándose furiosa –_Tú no has protagonizado ningún escándalo, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Son esas malditas revistas que inventan todas esas mentiras que tú te niegas a desmentir. Eres una chica mucho más ejemplar que la mayoría de las chicas que ese chico pueda siquiera aspirar a tocar. Ya desearía Klaus Mikaelson poder acercarse a ti._

Caroline se sumió en silencio en sus pensamientos.

_- Hay una chica –_ explicó después de un rato _– Hayley Labonair. Es una chica preciosa, dulce, simpática. Una buena niña. Y está enamoradísima de Klaus._

_- ¿Y él?_

_- No lo sé_

_- Pues yo te lo diré: él no siente nada por ella. Porque si sintiera algo por ella no estaría como loco buscando la menor oportunidad de estar contigo._

_- Eso es porque yo soy una chica fácil._

_- ¿Fácil? No hay nada de chica fácil en ti_

_- Venga ya, Lena. Soy modelo. Dime qué hombre se resiste a echarse un polvo con una modelo que, como todo el mundo sabe, es promiscua y está dispuesta a acostarse con cualquiera._

_- ¡Por favor!_– gruñó Lena exasperada –_¡__**ERES**__**VIRGEN**__, CAROLINE! ¡__**VIRGEN**__, Joder! Ser __**virgen**__ es exactamente lo opuesto a promiscua._

_- Eso no es lo que él cree. Y, honestamente, no me comporto con él como si se equivocara._

_- ¿Hasta cuándo, Caroline?_ – Caroline le miró interrogante –_¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que el cabrón de Bill Forbes arruine tu vida? Dejas que todo el mundo piense lo peor de ti, porque esa es la única forma de lograr que tu padre repare en ti. Y ahora vas a permitirte perder al primer hombre que te interesa sólo para mantener la maldita opinión que tu padre tiene sobre ti. Te conozco desde hace diez años y ésta es la primera vez que te veo soltar una lágrima por un hombre que no sea Bill. ¿Vas a dejarlo ir?_

_- No puedo estar con él. No quiero hacerle eso. No sería bueno para él._

_- ¡Pues vete al infierno, idiota!_ – gruñó Lena molesta y salió de la habitación.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

_**REVIEWS**_


	7. Chapter 7

** CAPÍTULO 7**

_¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? –_ le sorprendió encontrarse a su hermano en la puerta de su departamento

_- Quería hablar contigo_

_- ¿Y no pudiste hablar conmigo durante la fiesta? Estoy agotado_

Había vuelto de casa de sus padres hacía un par de horas. Y por alguna razón que no entendía, no había podido dejar de pensar en Caroline. Las delicadas braguitas azules que aún descansaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no lo habían ayudado.

- _Digamos que te fuiste demasiado temprano y además tampoco es algo que quisiera hablar allí con tanta gente presente._

_- Pasa –_ dijo haciéndose a un lado

Damon se dirigió al salón después de coger una cerveza de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Klaus, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa del salón tal como lo hacía su hermano.

_- Estuvo bien la fiesta_ – comentó Damon con despreocupación – _Jenna estaba bastante contenta_

_- Sí, pero no sé por qué se preocupa tanto siempre. Sus fiestas son un éxito._

_- Digamos que estaba un poco preocupada por la reacción de Bill al ver a Caroline_

Klaus se estremeció en su lugar.

_- Finalmente no la vio_

_- Es verdad. ¿Qué crees que hubiese sucedido? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Bill?_

_- No lo sé –_ suspiró – _Realmente en esa relación creo que hay muchas cosas que nosotros no entendemos._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No sé. Es algo así como un pálpito. Me parece que Caroline no es nada de lo que Bill quiere creer._

_- ¿Cómo es eso?_

_- No lo sé. Me parece que ella nos engaña, o al menos es lo que pretende. Me parece que no es lo que todos piensan._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo qué?_

_- ¿Tú qué piensas de Caroline?_

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá antes de darle un trago a su cerveza pensativo.

_- No lo sé, Damon. Estoy hecho un lío. –_ confesó bajando los pies de la mesa y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos.

_- Algo sucedió hoy, ¿Verdad? Algo sucedió para que Caroline se marchara de la manera que se marchó_

_- Sí, pero no sé exactamente qué fue._

_- Cuéntame_

_- No lo sé. La dejé con Rebeca y luego se había ido. Estoy seguro que Rebeca le dijo algo._

_- ¿Qué cosa pudo decirle?_

_- No lo sé –_ se llevó las manos al pelo alborotándolo _– Es mi culpa, Damon, pierdo el control con Caroline_

_- Explícate_

_- La abordé en el estudio de Alaric_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – indagó Damon extrañado

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las bragas de Caroline.

_- ¿Qué es eso? –_ preguntó Damon y estiró la mano para coger la prenda

Klaus volvió a guardarlas antes de que Damon pudiera tocarlas.

_- La ropa interior de Caroline_

_- ¿Qué dices? –_ los ojos de Damon se volvieron enormes _– ¿Le quitaste la ropa interior a Caroline?_

_- Eso fue lo menos que hice_

_- ¿Te acostaste con ella?_ – preguntó con la mirada desorbitada

_- No. Pero sólo porque escuché a Rebeca buscándome. Si se hubiese tardado cinco minutos más me hubiese encontrado enterrado en el cuerpo de Caroline._

_- ¡Por Dios, Klaus! No lo puedo creer ¿Qué tienes con Caroline?_

_- Nada_

_- ¿Nada? ¿Nada y te la tiras en casa de tus padres? ¿En medio de una fiesta? A mí me parece algo más que nada_

_- Lo sé. –_ se quejó lastimero – _No sé qué me pasa con Caroline pero no puedo resistirme. El miércoles la ataqué en mi despacho contra la puerta. Hoy sobre el escritorio de Alaric. No sé. No puedo refrenarme. La deseo de una forma que nunca deseé a nadie jamás._

_- ¿Ni siquiera a Tatia? –_ Klaus había creído estar completamente enamorado de Tatia durante sus seis años de noviazgo

_- Muchísimo menos a Tatia_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé. He sido deliberadamente cruel con ella y me temo que Rebeca no haya sido mucho mejor que yo._

_- ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- El miércoles le dije que era una persona totalmente inadecuada para mí._

_- Eres un idiota. ¿De verdad lo piensas?_

_- No. Pero no puedo pensar qué sucedería si Bill supiera que tengo un lío con su hija._

_- ¿Crees que le molestaría?_

_- Estoy seguro que sí. Sin mi voto Bill no puede tomar ninguna decisión en contra de Caroline. Si uniera mi 40% de Forbes con el 15 de Caroline, podríamos decidir cualquier cosa contra Bill. No creo que Bill se tomara muy bien esa pérdida de poder._

_- En cambio si Bill y tú se unen contra ella podrían quitarle la empresa_

_- No quitársela, pero obligarla a vender o al menos coaccionarla para ello._

_- Qué putada, ¿No? Debes elegir entre Bill y Caroline_

_- El problema es que creo que Bill está siendo injusto con ella. Ya lo has visto. La culpa de la muerte de Elizabeth y eso es algo completamente irracional. ¿Cómo puedo creer que es racional en lo que sea con respecto a Caroline?_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –_ preguntó Damon interesado

_- Tengo que hablar con Caroline._

Damon le ofreció que le acompañara al día siguiente al departamento de Caroline. Él había llamado a Caroline para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero había contestado Elena. Ella le había dicho que Caroline estaba bien y Damon no había desaprovechado la ocasión de invitar a la morena a ir al cine al día siguiente.

Caroline hundió la cuchara en el bote de helado de tiramisú que tenía sobre el regazo, cuando escuchó el timbre.

Elena corrió a la puerta antes de que Caroline se levantara del sofá.

_- Hola_ – saludó tímidamente la morena a los dos hombres que encontró en la puerta

_- Hola, morena_ – contestó Damon despreocupado – _Te presento a mi hermanito, Klaus. Klaus, ella es Elena, la mejor amiga de Caroline._

_- Encantado de conocerte, Elena_ – la saludó Klaus en cuanto la chica se movió dejándoles entrar

_- Igualmente –_ respondió ella con clara sorpresa

_- Klaus no va a unírsenos –_ explicó Damon sacándole del trance en el que se encontraba _– Ha venido a ver a Caroline._

_- Oh_ – fue todo lo que pudo responder – _Desde luego. Pasa._

Los chicos entraron y la siguieron al salón.

_- Care, te buscan_ – dijo Elena mirando a su amiga a la vez que enarcaba las cejas

Caroline giró la cabeza con la mano en el mando del televisor para poner en pausa el capítulo de Six Feet Under que acababa de comenzar.

_- Hola, Damon_ – saludó antes de poder distinguir al chico que entraba tras él

Se enderezó en el sofá bajando los pies descalzos de la mesita de café.

_- Oh, hola, Klaus_

_- Hola, Caroline_ – le saludaron los hermanos Mikaelson

_- Klaus ha venido a verte, Care_ – le informó Lena a la vez que cogía su bolso _– Nosotros nos vamos o se nos hará tarde_ – dijo y salió con Damon caminando detrás de ella

Caroline se levantó de su asiento nerviosa dejando sobre la mesa el bote de helado.

_- ¿Querías verme?_ – preguntó intentando ocultar su inquietud

Klaus no podía dejar de mirarla. No mentía cuando decía que esa chica le hacía perder el control.

Era preciosa. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta despeinada. Llevaba una camiseta desgastada que apenas le llegaba a la cintura y unos vaqueros muy anchos que descansaban sobre sus caderas, dejando a la vista una franja de piel clara y cremosa.

Los bajos del pantalón le cubrían completamente los pies desnudos en los que Klaus había podido vislumbrar unas uñas pintadas de estridente color rosa.

_- Sí. Quería hablar contigo –_ explicó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros – _Espero no interrumpirte –_ dijo señalando con la cabeza la pantalla del televisor

Caroline se giró hacia el televisor y luego volvió a mirarlo.

_- Oh, no, no te preocupes. Puedo verlo más tarde. ¿Quieres un café? –_ ofreció pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina

_- Sí, gracias –_ aceptó y caminó detrás de la chica

El suave bamboleo de las caderas de Caroline lo estaba excitando, y ver el tatuaje en su espalda lo ponía a mil.

_- __**Hulle kan nie vernietig nie**_– leyó en voz alta

_- ¿Disculpa?_ – Caroline se giró sin dejar de caminar

_- __**Hulle kan nie vernietig nie**__._ – repitió él _– Tu tatuaje_

_- Oh –_ Caroline se sonrojó a la vez que llevaba la mano a su espalda y acariciaba la leyenda grabada en su piel

_- ¿Qué idioma es? –_ preguntó curioso

_- Afrikáans_ – le respondió tímida

_- ¿Afrikáans? ¿Y dónde se habla?_

_- En Namibia y Sudáfrica principalmente –_ explicó señalándole un taburete junto a la isla de la cocina mientras ella se estiraba para coger el bote de café de uno de los armarios

_- Wow. ¿Lo hablas tú?_ – preguntó sentándose

_- Algo_ – confesó restándole importancia

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó y ella se volteó para mirarle interrogante – _¿Por qué hablas una lengua tan extraña?_

_- No es extraña para los namibios y los sudafricanos._

Él sonrió divertido.

_- Es verdad. Pero supongo que es extraña para los americanos y los ingleses._

Ella suspiró mientras ponía en funcionamiento la cafetera, recostándose en la encimera de frente a él.

_- Mi abuela Sheila apadrinó una niña de Namibia cuando yo tenía nueve años. Megan era tres años más joven que yo. –_ explicó – _Pasaba con nosotros uno o dos meses cada verano. Ella me enseñó._

Klaus la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Caroline Forbes_ – confesó y ella se sonrojó sintiéndose una idiota

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque hablo una lengua que poca gente conoce?_

_- No. Porque no eres lo que quieres que todos creamos que eres._

_- No te confundas, Klaus. No dejes que un par de palabras extrañas te confundan. Sigo siendo "__**La Heredera**__"_ – dijo despectiva

_- No lo eres_ – discutió él

Caroline se volteó incómoda y sirvió dos tazas de café. Volvió a sentarse frente a él sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos buscando calentarlas.

_- ¿Qué dice tu tatuaje?_ – preguntó después de observarla fijamente durante unos momentos

_- __**No pueden destruirte**_ – citó

_- No pueden destruirte_ – repitió él y Caroline asintió en silencio _– ¿Quién quiere destruirte, Caroline? ¿La prensa, los periodistas? ¿O tu padre? ¿Quién crees que quiere destruirte?_

_- Siempre hay alguien que quiere destruir quien eres._

Klaus la observaba con atención, intrigado por esa mujer que tenía frente a él.

Caroline tenía la vista fijada en la taza humeante.

_- Megan fue obligada a casarse con un primo de su padre cuando tenía trece. Él tenía la edad de su padre._ – explicó con voz acongojada mientras recordaba a la muchacha – _Nadie quiso escucharla cuando le acusó de maltratarla. Todos culparon de su rebeldía a la libertad que conoció todos aquellos años que visitó Londres. No volví a verla hasta hace tres años. Tenía diecinueve. Me llamaron de un hospital de Windhoek. Ese hombre golpeó a Megan hasta dejarla moribunda, cuando descubrió que tomaba anticonceptivos. Quería ir a la universidad. No quería tener hijos porque quería ir a la universidad. Durante toda su vida, su familia intentó destruir todo lo que era, todo en lo que creía. Llegué a verla antes de que muriera._– le contó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la mirada absorta clavada en el oscuro café – _No han podido destruirme, fue lo último que me dijo. Nunca les ha gustado quien soy pero no han podido destruirme._

Klaus se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la isla para acercarse a ella. Con las manos sobre sus hombros la giró de frente a él y la abrazó.

_- Lo siento, cariño_ – susurró secando sus lágrimas

_- Era mi hermana. No pude hacer nada por salvarla. Pude haberla sacado de esa casa, de ese país, pero no lo hice. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ganarme la atención de mi padre_ – confesó sin darse cuenta – _Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde._

_- ¿Es por Bill, Caroline? –_ preguntó separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara – _¿Es por él que haces todo lo que haces? ¿Por llamar su atención?_

Caroline se envaró notando por primera vez la situación en la que se había colocado frente a Klaus, con su confesión.

Se separó de él, clavando en su rostro el gesto despectivo y despreocupado que era marca registrada de "La Heredera".

_- Te equivocas conmigo, Klaus_ – dijo con voz burlona – _Quieres creer que soy algo que no soy._

_- No me dejas saber quién eres._

_- No. Eres tú quien no quiere ver quién soy en realidad. Soy exactamente quien siempre has creído que soy. Soy la heredera de Forbes, soy consentida, caprichosa, despreocupada e irresponsable. Y disfruto de ello._

_- No es verdad –_ discutió él caminando detrás de ella

Caroline se dejó caer en el sofá despreocupada.

_- Sí lo es. Te engañas. Te engañas porque te atraigo. Quieres echarte un polvo conmigo porque soy guapa y me gusta el sexo sin compromisos_ – repitió lo que las revistas tantas veces habían escrito sobre ella – _Pero te cuesta reconocer que sólo es un polvo y por eso quieres pensar que valgo más de lo que valgo en realidad._

_- Me mientes, Caroline, lo sé._

_- ¿Quieres que echemos un polvo?_ – ofreció despreocupada y se puso de pie

En actitud desenfadada llevó las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones y los desabotonó dejándolos caer a sus pies.

Se acercó a Klaus vestida sólo con la camiseta y unas diminutas braguitas negras. Su actitud insolente lo hizo tensarse. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para recorrer su cuello con la punta de la lengua.

_- Podemos desahogarnos juntos_ – susurró sugerente – _Sabes que no tengo problemas en irme a la cama con un chico guapo._

_- No hagas esto, Caroline_ – dijo él llevando sus manos a las de ella para destrabarlas de sus cabellos y la alejó de él.

Ella se separó de él recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

- _Me gustas, Klaus. Eso es evidente. Me gustas y me calientas un montón. Pero eres el hijo de Alaric y Jenna, y realmente los aprecio mucho. No creo que sea conveniente que nos echemos un polvo. Eso enrarecería todo. No soy la chica para ti. Tú lo sabes, tú lo has dicho, soy inadecuada e inconveniente para ti._

_- No entiendes. No creo que no seas adecuada para mí_ – intentó explicar

_- Claro que sí_ – dijo ella alejándose de él y caminando hasta su bolso de dónde sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió – _Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. A mí me gustan cosas que a ti no._

Klaus observó el cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus dedos sin fumarlo.

_- Ayer me pareció que nos gustaban las mismas cosas –_ gruñó

_- Venga ya, Klaus. Era un polvo, nada más. Sexo, lujuria. Pensé que ambos lo teníamos claro, pero evidentemente tú no eres de ese tipo. Tú eres de los que tienen novia, y yo no soy de esas._

Klaus la observó dolido durante unos instantes antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


	8. Chapter 8

** CAPÍTULO 8**

Caroline se dejo resbalar pegada al respaldo del sofá hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Escondió el rostro en sus rodillas y dejó salir el llanto.

No podía entender lo que le pasaba, lo que estaba haciendo. Klaus le gustaba, mucho, pero no quería tenerlo cerca.

Sabía que su padre no aceptaría que hubiera ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, y no podía arruinar la carrera de Klaus sólo por el odio que su padre sentía por ella, y estaba segura de que Bill lo intentaría.

Por otra parte estaba segura de que ella no era la mujer que Klaus necesitaba. Él tenía que estar con una chica como Hayley Labonair. Ella no iba a entrometerse.

Pensó en las palabras de Elena de la noche anterior. Desde que tenía memoria buscaba vengarse de su padre. Vengar tantos años de indiferencia. Hasta ahora le había ido bien, pero ahora temía perderse algo bueno sólo por su estúpida venganza.

Venganza. ¡Qué tontería! Sabía que no era eso lo que intentaba, aunque no se atreviese a reconocérselo.

Ella quería que su padre la quisiese, la amara, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

¡Qué ironía! Tan lista que era, y era incapaz de lograr que su padre se fijara o se interesara por ella.

Tal vez debió estudiar psicología o algo que le ayudase a entender a su padre y a ella misma.

Maldita la hora en que conoció a Klaus Mikaelson. Maldita la hora en que se fijó en él. Maldita la hora en que él se fijó en ella.

Entonces decidió hacer lo mejor que podía hacer para alejar a la gente. Provocar un escándalo.

Enfundada en un vestido de ajustadísima lycra color verde, se montó en los diez centímetros de tacón de sus Jimmy Choose y se apareció en Atardeceres, el bar de copas de moda, donde había quedado en encontrarse con Tom Avery III.

Tom se había sorprendido por su llamada, pero había estado más que ansioso por verla.

Ya había pasado la medianoche, cuando bajó del coche de Tom, y éste la acompañó hasta la puerta de su bloque.

_- Princesa –_ ronroneó él en su oído apretándola contra él – _No sé si podré perdonarte que me dejes en este estado._

_- Lo siento, Tom –_ se disculpó con su risita tonta – _Pero sabes que mañana tengo un desfile. Te prometo que te lo compensaré_ – dijo deslizando sus labios por la dura mandíbula masculina

_- Estaré esperando, muñeca._ – gruñó él cuando ella entró en el edificio

Había estado cuatro horas con Tom y sus amigos, y en ese tiempo le habían tomado más fotografías comprometidas de las que podía recordar.

No había habido nada entre ellos, pero estaba segura de que las fotos sugerían que debían haber acabado teniendo sexo en el lavabo del bar. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

_- ¿Dónde estabas, Caroline? –_ preguntó Elena molesta cuando cerró la puerta

_- Lo siento, Lena, no quería despertarte –_ dijo y vio a Damon de pie detrás de Elena mirándola acusador – _Oh, Damon, no sabía que estabas aquí –_ rió burlona

_- ¿Con quién estabas, Caroline? –_ indagó Elena

_- Salí con unos amigos_ – dijo a modo de explicación

_- ¿Qué amigos?_

_- Ya sabes, unos amigos de aquí y de allá_

_- ¿Con quién saliste, Caroline?_

_- Con Tom y sus amigos_

_- ¿Con Tom Avery? –_ preguntó Damon con desprecio

_- El tercero, sí, Tom Avery III_

_- ¿Cómo puedes verte con ese?_

_- Ya sabes_ – dijo restándole importancia – _Son las cosas que le gustan a la heredera de Forbes_

_- Eres una idiota. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a soportar tus tonterías_

Caroline miró a su amiga arqueando una ceja.

_- No voy a discutir contigo, Elena. Mañana tenemos trabajo. Me voy a dormir. Tú puedes ir a tirarte a ese bombón que te acompaña. Sabes que yo lo haría._

_- Sí, claro_ – espetó la morena viendo como su amiga le cerraba la puerta en la cara

**XXXXXX - XXXXXX**

Klaus tenía invitaciones para el desfile de VERSACHE, pero decidió no asistir por mucho que Rebeca y Hayley insistieran.

Ese lunes se había encontrado con las nuevas fotos de Caroline y Avery y no había podido más que reconocer que no era posible que hubiese nada entre ellos.

Se sumergió en el trabajo y en los balances, informes y auditorías de la nueva empresa de seguridad en la que estaban pensando en invertir y no volvió a pensar en Caroline Forbes durante los tres días siguientes.

Cuando finalmente creyó habérsela quitado de la cabeza, la secretaria de Bill anunció su presencia a través del intercomunicador de la sala de juntas.

_- Caroline Forbes está aquí_ – informó Agnes

_- ¿Qué quiere?_ – fue la pregunta escueta y molesta de Bill

Ese día tenían reunión de directorio. En la sala de juntas, además de Bill, Klaus y Damon, estaban Marcel Gerard, Sofia Deveraux y Sean O'connell, los directores de proyectos, marketing y recursos humanos respectivamente.

_- Quiere hablar con usted, señor –_ respondió Agnes claramente incómoda

_- No tengo tiempo_ – respondió cortante – _Dile que la llamaré_

_- Lo siento, señor –_ acotó la mujer – _Dice que le esperará_

Bill bufó claramente molestó.

_- Hazla pasar –_ dijo al fin hacia el aparato

Klaus hizo amago de levantarse de su asiento y el resto le imitaron.

_- Será un momento –_ se disculpó Bill

_- No hay problema, Bill. Volveremos luego._

_- Qué va, Klaus. Siéntense_ – ordenó – _Sólo voy a escuchar qué quiere._

La puerta se abrió tímidamente cuando Bill dijo un seco "_Adelante_"

Caroline se asomó por ella. Se la veía tímida y nerviosa pero aún así estaba preciosa. Llevaba un discreto vestido claro con estampado de pequeñas flores y unas zapatillas.

_- Buenos días –_ saludó sorprendida al encontrarse con tantas personas frente a ella

Todos respondieron con amabilidad.

_- Buenos días, Caroline_ – le saludó su padre sin siquiera mirarle – _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Siento interrumpirte, papá_ – se disculpó _– Sólo pensé que podríamos comer juntos hoy._

Bill enarcó una ceja interrogante.

_- Ya sabes –_ continuó ella completamente avergonzada – _Por ser hoy y como mañana debo volver a Londres..._

_- ¿Te vas mañana?_

_- Sí. Hoy ha comenzado la semana de la moda en Londres y tengo un desfile el próximo sábado._

_- Lo lamento, Caroline_ – se disculpó aunque sonó terriblemente falso – _En este momento estoy en una reunión importante y no tengo tiempo. Quizás la próxima vez que vengas._

Caroline se estremeció herida. Ese era el día de su cumpleaños y ella, ingenuamente, había creído que su padre lo recordaría y aceptaría comer con ella. Pero se había vuelto a equivocar. Había estado en Nueva York más de una semana y no había visto a su padre. Y el día de su cumpleaños, él tampoco tenía tiempo.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón e intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos.

_- Claro –_ aceptó deseosa de salir corriendo – _La próxima vez..._ – dijo y se volteó saliendo tan dignamente como fue capaz

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo la puerta cerrarse tras la joven.

_- ¿Qué día es hoy?_ – preguntó Bill despreocupado después de un momento

_- 16 de septiembre_ – le respondió Emily

_- Oh_ – soltó el hombre con una risita haciendo que todos sus directivos se voltearan a verle interrogantes _– Hoy cumple 26_ – sonrió y presionó el botón azul del intercomunicador antes de ordenarle a su secretaria que enviara flores y "algo" de la joyería al departamento de su hija.

Miró hacia los rostros estupefactos que rodeaban la mesa y sonrió antes de instarles a continuar con la reunión.

En los brazos de Elena había un ramo de rosas rojas y una pequeña caja de Tiffany's.

_- Ah, eres tú –_ dijo la chica cuando se encontró con Klaus al abrir la puerta

Había tenido un día duro sin ser capaz de sacar a Caroline y su rostro triste de su cabeza. Y a última hora de la tarde se había convencido para ir a visitarla.

_- ¿Esperabas a alguien? –_ preguntó adentrándose en el departamento detrás de ella que se acercó a dejar los paquetes sobre el pequeño recibidor

_- Sí. El chico de la mensajería tenía que venir a recoger esto._

_- ¿El chico de la mensajería? –_ indagó curioso

_- Sí. Son de tu jefe. Tal vez tú puedas hacérselo llegar._

_- ¿Son para Bill? –_ Elena asintió – _No creo que sea lo más conveniente._ – indicó pensando en qué pensaría Bill al ver que su hija no había aceptado sus regalos - _¿Caroline no está?_

_- No_

_- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?_

Elena miró su reloj antes de volverse hacia él despectiva.

_- En este momento supongo que en mitad del Atlántico, aunque en cuatro horas más aterrizará en Heathrow_

_- ¿Heathrow?_ – preguntó mirándola sorprendido – _Creí que no se marchaba hasta mañana_

_- Una emergencia_

_- Una emergencia para llegar a Londres o una emergencia para dejar Nueva York._

_- Una emergencia_ – repitió la chica – _¿Qué quieres, Mikaelson?_

_- No lo sé._ – suspiró el joven pasando la mano por sus desordenados cabellos _– Quería verla. Supe que hoy es su cumpleaños. No sé, me pareció que se había ido bastante mal de la empresa._

_- Siempre se va "bastante mal" de esa estúpida empresa, así que no me sorprende._

_- Lo siento, Elena. Creo que Bill es un poco duro con Caroline, algunas veces._

_- ¿Algunas veces? ¿Un poco duro? Tú no sabes nada_ – rebatió molesta

_- Es verdad, yo no sé nada. Pero Caroline no me permite saber nada._

_- Tal vez no te merezcas saber nada de ella. La juzgaste y la condenaste mucho antes de haberla visto por primera vez. No creo que te merezcas saber nada de ella._

_- Lo sé, Elena_ – confesó apenado – _Lo sé y lo siento._

_- Caroline no es el desastre que todos ustedes creen_

_- Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de ello –_ confesó

_- Pues quizás hayas tardado demasiado_

Klaus la observó comprensivo analizando sus palabras.

_- En este momento no puedo salir de la ciudad_ – explicó – _Pero quizás el próximo mes pueda ir a Londres a verla y hablar con ella._

Elena lo observó con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir en una mirada.

_- No hace falta, Klaus. Creo que lo mejor será que la dejes en paz, después de todo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué "después de todo"?_

_- Caroline tiene razón, tú no eres para ella_

_- ¿Ella dijo eso?_

_- Sí, aunque no con esas palabras_ – confesó la morena, recordando a Caroline asegurar que era ella quien no era la indicada para Klaus

Sin más que decir se acercó a la puerta y la abrió haciéndole entender a Klaus que era el momento de marcharse.

No hicieron falta palabras. Se volteó y se marchó.

Cuando subió al carro ya había decidido que la dejaría atrás.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

** CAPÍTULO 9**

Klaus detuvo el coche junto al portal del edificio, escuchando sin atender realmente a Hayley, quien sentada junto a él le explicaba entusiasmada los detalles de la última colección de VERSACHE.

Esta era su sexta cita y Klaus la había llevado a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante del SoHo, para después ir al cine.

Después de meses, incluso quizás años de insistencia por parte de Rebeca, había decidido darle una oportunidad a una relación con Hayley, pero las cosas no estaban resultando tan interesantes como hubiera deseado.

Lo difícil ahora sería explicárselo a la joven.

Cuando la chica hizo una pausa en su monólogo, sonrió y bajó del coche para abrir la puerta y acompañarla hasta la entrada.

_- Me he divertido mucho_ – confesó la chica girándose a verle después de abrir la puerta

_- También yo_ – sonrió

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – le invitó con timidez

_- Debería irme. Mañana he de levantarme bastante temprano –_ mintió

Hayley se acercó a él apoyando su mano sobre el pecho masculino. Con los ojos entrecerrados levantó la cabeza y guió sus labios a la boca de él, para rozarla con sus labios y su lengua.

Klaus apenas respondió al beso. En esos dos meses habían compartido bastantes besos y caricias furtivas pero no se había sentido tentado a ir más allá.

Y ahora, que por fin se había convencido de que no existía ningún tipo de química entre ellos, estaba más seguro aún de que no debía llegar más lejos. Hayley era una buena chica y una gran amiga de la familia, no estaría bien jugar con sus sentimientos.

La joven se apretó contra él restregándose contra su cuerpo. El teléfono de Klaus la interrumpió oportunamente.

_- Mikaelson_ – respondió

_- Klaus, soy Marcel_ – la voz de Marcel Gerard sonó agitada al otro lado de la línea

_- Marcel, ¿Algún problema?_

_- Ya lo creo_ – reconoció el hombre _– Estoy en el hospital. Han ingresado a Bill_

_- ¿Bill? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?_

_- Ha sufrido un ictus._

_- ¡Diablos!_ – se quejó – _Voy para allá._

Se volteó hacia Hayley quien lo observaba aprensiva.

_- Lo siento, Hayley, tengo que irme. Han ingresado a Bill Forbes._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es grave?_

_- No lo sé aún. Ha sufrido un ictus pero no sé más._ – se acercó a ella dejando un beso suave en sus labios _– Te llamaré mañana_ – se despidió

Zach e Isabel Murillo estaban en la sala de espera del hospital junto a Marcel Gerard y la prometida de éste, Sofía Deveraux.

Marcel y Sofía estaban cenando con Bill en su casa cuando sobrevino el episodio.

_- ¿Cómo está?_ – preguntó Klaus con ansiedad cuando llegó hasta ellos

_- Le están haciendo pruebas y análisis varios_

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Fue todo muy repentino_ – explicó el hombre claramente consternado – _Estábamos cenando y comentando los buenos beneficios que estamos recibiendo de la cadena de hoteles y empezó a enredar sus palabras, se le dificultó el habla. Intentó ponerse de pie pero mostraba descoordinación y se derrumbó casi de inmediato. La ambulancia llegó con rapidez._

Klaus se sentó junto a él pesaroso.

_- ¿Alguien le ha avisado a Caroline?_

Marcel miró a Isabel.

_- No la he podido localizar_ – sollozó la mujer y su marido se acercó abrazándola reconfortante

Klaus sacó su teléfono y marcó el número del teléfono móvil de Caroline. Luego del primer tono le dirigió directamente al buzón de voz. Sin saber qué mensaje podría dejar, cortó la comunicación.

_- ¿Qué hora es en Londres? –_ pensó en voz alta

_- No está en Londres_ – acotó Zach haciéndole desviar la vista hacia él – _Hace un par de semanas llamó a Isabel para felicitarla por su cumpleaños y le dijo que estaba fuera del país por un tiempo pero no dijo dónde._

Klaus frunció el ceño con preocupación recordando cómo Bill no había sido capaz de dar con ella.

Cuando, antes de su marcha, habían sido publicadas las fotos de Caroline con Tom Avery, Bill Forbes no había tardado en ordenar a sus abogados que redactaran los documentos necesarios para que Caroline renunciara a su herencia así como también los documentos en los que Bill y él compraban las acciones de Caroline.

Todo estaba firmado, sólo quedaba que Caroline firmara y recibiera su cheque por la venta de sus acciones. Pero desde entonces no había protagonizado ninguna portada más y él poco a poco se había ido olvidando del tema.

Pero ahora era imprescindible que diera con ella y allí se encontró preguntándose cómo encontrarla.

La respuesta le vino al pensar en su hermano y sin más le llamó.

_- ¿Klaus?_ – saludó Damon con voz somnolienta

_- Damon, disculpa la hora... –_ dijo al darse cuenta que eran las dos de la madrugada

_- No hay problema. ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Damon, ¿Elena está contigo?_

Después de la semana de la moda de Nueva York, Elena y Damon se habían hecho muy unidos realmente, y mantenían una relación seria desde entonces. En esos momentos ambos estaban en Miami donde Damon había tenido que viajar por trabajo.

Klaus y Elena no se habían visto mucho y cada vez que lo hacían se esforzaban en no nombrar a Caroline pero no por eso, la morena modelo dejaba de recordarle a su amiga cada vez que coincidían.

_- Sí, aquí está –_ contestó su hermano extrañado – ¿_Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Necesito dar con Caroline. Es urgente y no está en Londres ni contesta su teléfono. Tal vez Elena sepa cómo dar con ella._

_- ¿Necesitas hablar con Caroline? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Han ingresado a Bill y es bastante grave._

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Ha sufrido un ictus._

_- ¡Mierda!_ – se quejó Damon al otro lado de la línea _– Espera, te paso a Lena._

Tras una pequeña interferencia en la línea telefónica la voz de Elena le contestó.

_- ¿Klaus? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?_

_- Hola, Elena. Verás, necesitamos dar con Caroline. Su padre ha tenido un ictus y le han ingresado en estado bastante crítico. La he llamado al móvil pero me deriva al buzón. Pensé que quizás tú tuvieras alguna forma de comunicarte con ella._

_- Oh, Dios –_ se quejó la chica – _No puedo imaginar cómo se va a poner Caroline_

_- Lo sé –_ concedió – _¿Sabes dónde puedo localizarla?_

_- Espera un momento_ – dijo ella después de dudar un momento

Cuando volvió le dio un número de teléfono nuevo.

_- Intenta en este número. Si no la localizas, vuelve a llamarme e intentaré buscar otra opción._

_- ¿No puedes decirme dónde está? –_ indagó intrigado por el secretismo

_- Intenta en ese número si quieres, si no yo lo haré –_ respondió la chica tajante

_- De acuerdo, intentaré aquí._

Tras varios tonos de llamada una profunda voz de hombre contestó. Le sorprendió, se había preparado para escuchar a Caroline, pero una voz masculina, que claramente explicaba que estaba acompañada, lo conmocionó.

_- Dr. Wes Maxfield –_ contestó la voz tras una leve interferencia

_- ¿Disculpe?_ – dijo sorprendido – _¿Con quién hablo?_

_- Dr. Wes Maxfield. ¿Con quién desea hablar?_

_- Disculpe, estaba buscando a la señorita Caroline Forbes, y alguien me ha dado este número. No sé si me equivoco._

_- Oh, no. Probablemente el móvil de Caroline esté fuera de cobertura y por ello le han dado mi número. En este momento ella no está aquí conmigo, pero si me deja su nombre y número le diré que le llame tan pronto como le sea posible_

_- Oh, sí, claro, eh.._. – dudó – _Seguramente si le dejo mi nombre no me llame, no soy su persona favorita –_ confesó _– Pero es muy urgente que hable con ella_

_- De acuerdo –_ le respondió el hombre bastante más reservado ante su explicación _– ¿Puede decirme su nombre?_

_- Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson. Soy socio en la empresa de su padre, Bill Forbes. Su padre está ingresado, ha sufrido un accidente cerebro vascular_ – explicó – _Necesito que se comunique conmigo cuanto antes_

_- Oh, sí, claro –_ aceptó el hombre preocupado – _¿Cómo se encuentra el padre de Caroline?_

_- De momento su estado es reservado._

_- Lo entiendo. Ahora mismo iré a buscarla y le daré su recado_

_- Muchas gracias, Dr. Maxfield_

_- No tiene por qué_

_- Disculpe_ – le llamó antes de que cortara la comunicación

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarle qué relación tiene usted con Caroline?_

_- Lo siento, señor Mikaelson. Eso debería preguntárselo a ella._

_- Desde luego –_ aceptó incómodo antes de despedirse

Caroline llevaba ya dos meses en Namibia. Después de la semana de la moda de Londres, había cancelado sus trabajos pendientes y había decidido recluirse en el único lugar en el mundo que le hacía sentir paz y donde se sentía realmente útil.

Estaba instalada en la cabaña principal de su complejo hotelero, Hybric Hostels, en Windhoek, la capital.

Ese día había dejado el hotel más temprano de lo habitual y allí estaba en el pequeño colegio con el que colaboraba desde hacía tres años en Okahandja, a 70 km de Windhoek.

Estaba dibujando con los niños más pequeños cuando el padre Kieran, un religioso alemán que ejercía de director del centro, entró al aula buscándola para informarle que Wes la esperaba en su despacho.

_- Wes _– le saludó sonriendo – ¿_Qué haces aquí?_

_- Necesitaba hablar contigo y tu teléfono no tiene cobertura como de costumbre_ – sonrió el hombre

- _Tendré que cambiarme de compañía_ – sonrió – _Podías haberme llamado al colegio_

_- Prefería verte personalmente_

_- ¿Algún problema? –_ preguntó preocupándose _– ¿Hubo algún problema en la residencia?_

Wes Maxfield era un gran amigo. Él y su mujer Charlotte eran sus principales colaboradores en la residencia Sheila Bennett, que Caroline había fundado seis años antes, y Wes dirigía.

_- No, ningún problema –_ aseguró Wes

_- ¿Entonces? –_ preguntó suspicaz

_- He recibido una llamada para ti –_ dijo y Caroline le observó curiosa _– Klaus Mikaelson_

_- ¿Klaus Mikaelson?_ – indagó enormemente sorprendida – ¿_Qué quería? ¿Para qué me llamó?_

Wes la observó receloso antes de responder.

_- Debes volar a Nueva York, tu padre ha sufrido un accidente_

Caroline acusó la noticia como un golpe que le quitó la respiración. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

_- ¿Bill? –_ preguntó con un gemido – ¿_Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está?_

_- Ha sufrido un accidente cerebro vascular. Está grave, no voy a mentirte. Mikaelson me pidió que le llamaras_

_- ¡Oh, por Dios!_ – se quejó dejando salir su llanto y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla más cercana

_- Me tomé el atrevimiento de reservarte un billete._ – dijo agachándose junto a ella para tomarle las manos entre las suyas – _Sales hoy a las 14:55_

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Gracias Wes –_ dijo mirando la hora en su reloj

_- Tienes tiempo –_ le aclaró _– Pero será mejor que vuelvas ahora a la ciudad_

_- Eso haré_ – dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosa

Todos los acontecimientos le sobrepasaron, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sentada en el avión que la trasladaría de Windhoek a Johannesburgo. Allí tras una escala de 4 horas cogería un vuelo que la llevaría a Nueva York donde llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Fue en la Terminal de Johannesburgo donde se dio cuenta que debía llamar a Klaus.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana el teléfono móvil de Klaus repiqueteó en la mesita de noche.

Había vuelto del hospital hacia las 5 y se había dormido sobre las mantas de su cama sin quitarse siquiera la ropa.

_- Mikaelson –_ gruñó

Caroline se estremeció al escuchar su voz y no pudo responder de inmediato

_- ¿Hola? –_ insistió Klaus molesto

_- Hola, Klaus. Soy Caroline_ – dijo con un hilo de voz

_- ¡Caroline! –_ exclamó agradecido – _Al fin me llamas. ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Voy a coger un avión rumbo a Nueva York. ¿Cómo está mi padre?_ – sollozó

_- Oh, Caroline. Lo siento mucho. Bill no está bien, su estado es reservado, estable pero grave. Yo estuve en el hospital hasta hace unas cuatro horas y no había novedades._

_- ¿Se va a morir?_ – preguntó acongojada

_- Oh, cariño._ – se lamentó enternecido por la niñita desampaparada que vivía aún en el cuerpo delicioso de esa mujer _– No lo sé, cariño. Está grave. Podría suceder cualquier cosa. No queda por hacer más que esperar. Tienes que venir, Caroline._

_- Estoy en ello_

_- ¿A qué hora llegas?_

_- Tardaré un poco_ – confesó

_- Dime a qué hora llegas. Iré a recogerte._

_- No hace falta, Klaus._

_- Por favor, Caroline, no discutas. Deja que te recoja, me hará sentir un poco mejor después de haberte dado esta noticia._

_- De acuerdo. Llegaré mañana por la mañana al JFK. Vuelo UA7915. 06:40 AM_

_- De acuerdo. Allí estaré._

_- Gracias, Klaus. Hasta mañana_

_- Hasta mañana. Caroline –_ Klaus cortó la llamada sorprendido.

¿Dónde estaba Caroline que aún tardaría un día en llegar? Sin pensar más abrió su ordenador portátil y escribió UA7915 en su buscador.

Caroline estaba volando desde Sudáfrica. Qué extraño. ¿Qué hacía Caroline en Sudáfrica? Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, y sospechaba que él aún no había siquiera rasgado el envoltorio.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

** CAPÍTULO 10**

La vio nada más cruzar la puerta de salida de la sala de arribos.

Vestida con unos tejanos ajustados y una sudadera gris, calzando unas Converse negras, parecía una adolescente. Su larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta y unas Ray-Ban oscuras ocultando su mirada.

Dio un paso adelante para entrar en su campo de visión. Caroline le reconoció y caminó hasta él.

_- Hola, Klaus_ – saludó con fría indiferencia

_- Caroline –_ respondió con la misma distancia

_- ¿Cómo está Bill?_ – preguntó ella con la voz acongojada y por debajo de sus gafas rodó una lágrima

Eso lo desarmó y la atrajo a sus brazos para estrecharla contra él. No pudo resistirse más y se abandonó al llanto que la asaltó.

_- Tranquila, Caroline. Bill estará bien_ – le informó buscando calmarla pasando las manos por su espalda

_- ¿De verdad me lo dices?_ – gimió la joven

_- Completamente. Llevará un tiempo su recuperación, pero volverá a ser el que era._

Caroline se separó de él para observar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_- ¿No me mientes?_ – preguntó con un tono inocente

_- Claro que no, Caroline. Va a ser duro. Largo y difícil, pero lo superará_

_- Gracias a Dios –_ suspiró y se recostó contra él

El ambiente cálido se cortó en cuanto subieron al coche de Klaus. Caroline simplemente se distanció mirando por la ventana del coche. El tráfico de la mañana ralentizó su viaje.

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento primero_? – ofreció el chico

_- Si no te importa preferiría ir directamente al hospital_

_- Desde luego, aunque sabes que no podrás verle._

_- Me sentiré mejor estando allí. Tal vez pueda hablar con los médicos._

_- Claro. Te llevaré –_ aceptó

Caroline volvió a ausentarse incomodándolo.

_- Así que... –_ comenzó llamando su atención

Caroline se volteó para mirarle a través del cristal oscuro de sus gafas.

_- ¿Qué hacías en Sudáfrica?_

Caroline se sonrojó nerviosa.

_- Vacaciones –_ contestó con desinterés

_- ¿Vacaciones en Sudáfrica? Extraño destino_ – ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – ¿_Y Wes Maxfield?_

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_- ¿Es tu nuevo novio?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia, Klaus. –_ espetó desviando la vista

_- Supongo que no. Sólo sentí curiosidad._

El coche volvió a sumirse en el silencio, ahora realmente incómodo.

_- Supe que estás saliendo con Hayley Labonair_ – comentó Caroline después de un momento

Siempre había sabido que Elena se lo contaría a Caroline. Él y Hayley habían coincidido algunas veces con su hermano y la morena modelo. Pero ahora le molestaba que Caroline lo supiera. Su primera cita con Hayley había sido el mismo día que Caroline había dejado Nueva York. Y esa noche, casualmente había coincidido con Elena y Damon en el estreno de la última película de George Clooney.

Se había sentido completamente avergonzado. Esa misma tarde le había planteado a Elena la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Caroline a Londres, y tres horas después ésta se lo había encontrado con otra chica.

La mirada llena de desprecio de Elena no le pasó desapercibida. Desde entonces se habían visto una decena de veces y el trato de Elena para con él, siempre había sido el mismo que el de aquella noche, de hacía ya más de dos meses.

_- No exactamente_ – confesó

_- ¿Qué quiere decir "no exactamente"? –_ indagó curiosa

_- Hemos salido un par de veces, pero no tenemos una relación._

_- Oh, entiendo. Es una chica encantadora._

_- Lo es –_ reconoció deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo – _Pero no es para mí_ – aclaró mirándola de frente

Estiró la mano hacia ella y le levantó las gafas dejándolas sobre su cabeza.

_- Me gusta verte a los ojos cuando hablamos_ – sonrió ante el estremecimiento de la chica _– Tus ojos son increíblemente expresivos_

_- Tu hermana me dijo una vez que tú y Hayley iban a casar –_ dijo desviando la mirada a través del parabrisas

_- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Rebeca que te hizo huir de la fiesta de mis padres?_

_- No huí._

_- No me creo que te surgiera "algo". Tú y yo estábamos juntos, te dejé un momento con Rebeca y desapareciste._

_- Tú y yo no estábamos juntos_ – rectificó

Se volteó a observarla escéptico.

_- ¿Y cómo estábamos, Caroline? Te tenía desnuda y jadeante bajo mi cuerpo._

_- Fue una imprudencia_ – dijo completamente ruborizada

_- ¿Una imprudencia? Tú eres la reina de las imprudencias y nunca te ha molestado._

_- Tampoco me molesta ahora, ni me molestó entonces. Pero tu madre era la mejor amiga de la mía. Pensé que se merecía como mínimo mi respeto. Y follar contigo en el medio de su centenar de invitados no era muy respetuoso._

La observó reflexivo intentando encontrar a la verdadera Caroline que se había vuelto a esconder tras su máscara de frialdad.

_- Tal vez tengamos que terminar lo que empezamos en un ambiente más idóneo_

_- Tuviste tu oportunidad, Mikaelson. Si mal no recuerdo te ofrecí un polvo en mi departamento y lo rechazaste._

_- Tal vez ahora lo haya reconsiderado_

_- Lo siento, pero hay trenes que pasan sólo una vez en la vida. Y ese tren ya ha dejado tu estación._

Klaus rió divertido a la vez que entraba en el aparcamiento del hospital.

_- Las principales secuelas –_ le explicaba el médico en su consultorio – _pueden ser, parálisis o debilidad en un lado del cuerpo, problemas de equilibrio, trastornos del lenguaje o del habla. Podría ocasionar también déficits cognitivos, es decir problemas de atención, concentración, juicio, memoria; alteraciones emocionales._

_- ¿Se recuperará? –_ preguntó preocupada

_- En estos primeros días deberemos evaluar exactamente la gravedad de las secuelas que ha dejado el ACV en su padre. En función de ello decidiremos el tratamiento de rehabilitación a brindarle. El periodo de rehabilitación se prolongaría durante meses, primero aquí, en el hospital, durante un par de meses o tres, y después de forma ambulatoria durante un tiempo similar._

_- ¿En seis meses podría estar completamente recuperado?_

_- Dependerá de la gravedad de las secuelas_ – recalcó el médico _– Pero sí, seis meses es un tiempo prudente para recuperarse._

_- ¿Cuándo podremos saber las secuelas que ha dejado el evento?_

_- Con el correr de los primeros días iremos monitoreando su evolución_

Caroline asintió con seriedad. A su lado, Klaus la observaba perspicaz.

_- ¿Puedo verlo?_

_- Desde luego_ – aceptó el médico levantándose para acompañarles a la sala donde estaba instalado Bill

Se estremeció al ver a su padre en la cama con cables en su cuerpo que lo mantenían conectados a diferentes monitores.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se acercó a él. Tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas. No recordaba cuándo había cogido la mano de su padre. Él nunca estaba tan cerca de ella. Era triste reconocerlo.

Le miró con tristeza.

_- Hola, papi_ – susurró – _Soy Caroline_

Klaus la observaba enternecido desde el otro lado de la ventana de la habitación.

Ese hombre odiaba a la joven que lloraba por él. Y él no había hecho nada por acortar la distancia que los separaba, sino todo lo contrario. Se sintió ruin.

Caroline estuvo sentada junto a su padre durante unos cinco minutos, diciéndole palabras cariñosas, hasta que el médico la instó a salir.

Se paró junto a Klaus mirando a su padre a través del cristal.

_- Es tan extraño verlo así, tan vulnerable_ – musitó

Klaus se volteó a verla. Estiró la mano y cogió un mechón rubio que se había escapado de su coleta y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto.

_- Se va a poner bien –_ le prometió

Caroline asintió intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no alcanzó a su mirada.

_- ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?_

_- Sí –_ se volteó hacia él _– Cogeré un taxi, no tienes que llevarme_

_- Quiero hacerlo –_ aseguró

_- No hace falta, de verdad_

_- Quiero hacerlo_ – repitió y ella accedió

Hicieron el trayecto en completo silencio. Caroline se veía conmocionada. Klaus detuvo el coche frente al edificio de Caroline.

_- Gracias por traerme_ – dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

_- Te acompaño_ – Klaus bajó del coche y se reunió con ella en la puerta del acompañante

Caminaron en silencio hasta el portal. Klaus cargaba la pequeña maleta de la chica.

_- Gracias de nuevo_

_- Caroline, sé que no es el momento_ – empezó él y ella le miró a través del cristal negro de sus Ray-Ban – _Pero tú y yo tendremos que reunirnos para hablar_

_- ¿Hablar? –_ preguntó temerosa _– ¿Hablar sobre qué?_

_- Básicamente sobre la empresa_

_- ¿Qué hay con la empresa?_ – indagó sorprendida

_- Ahora no es el momento_ – respondió él estirando la mano hacia uno de sus rizos sueltos que enmarcaba su cara _– Descansa, has tenido un viaje muy largo. Te llamaré a la tarde._

_- Iré al hospital a la tarde_ – aclaró

_- ¿Te parece que cenemos juntos?_

_- No creo que sea buena idea_

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ sonrió – _No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿No?_ – la retó

_- No, claro que no_

_- Entonces pasaré por ti a las 7 –_ dijo sin darle más oportunidad de negarse

_- Klaus, espera_ – le detuvo cuando él se volteó para marcharse

Klaus volvió sobre sus pasos.

_- Si no te importa, preferiría no salir_ – explicó

_- Tienes razón –_ aceptó él imaginando que al día siguiente estarían en todas las portadas si salieran a cenar. Y eso era algo que, definitivamente, él quería evitar._– Traeré pizzas y cenaremos aquí._

Caroline durmió prácticamente de un tirón hasta que volvió al hospital. Bill aún seguía bajo los efectos de los sedantes, pero su médico le informó que había despertado.

Se había inquietado y había tenido arritmias y por ello habían vuelto a sedarlo.

A su vez, el doctor le explicó que sería conveniente que ella estuviera allí al día siguiente para que le fuera más fácil comprender su situación.

_"Es más fácil cuando uno está acompañado por sus seres queridos"_ Las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza mientras dejaba correr el agua de la ducha sobre su cuerpo.

Las gotas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. Tal vez Klaus conociese a alguien a quien Bill amase, porque esa no era ella, desde luego.

Llevaba horas en la ducha cuando escuchó el timbre que la sobresaltó.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Era tardísimo y Klaus ya estaba allí.

Cerró la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Corrió hasta la puerta y abrió.

_- El portero me... permitió... entrar..._ – titubeó el chico al verla mojada y cubierta por una toalla

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara con la caja de pizza en las manos _– No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Entra, puedes llevar eso a la cocina. Vuelvo en un minuto –_ dijo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación.

Perplejo la observó marchar. Si no se sacaba esa imagen de la cabeza, dudaba tener las facultades necesarias para mantener una conversación de trabajo con esa mujer.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

** CAPÍTULO 11**

Klaus se dirigió a la cocina en cuanto sintió que la sangre había vuelto a su cerebro, después de haber hecho una rápida excursión por su pene.

Dejó las cajas de pizza sobre la isla de la cocina y fue hasta la alacena azul en busca de platos.

Estaba sacando dos platos cuando Caroline entró en la cocina.

_- Lo siento, se me hizo muy tarde_ – se disculpó la chica acercándose a él.

De pie a su lado sacó dos copas. Klaus se estremeció con su cercanía.

Era la mujer más exquisita que había visto jamás. Vestía unas mallas de deporte y una sudadera enorme de los Gigantes. Su cabello aún húmedo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Era alta aún sin tacones. Y sus pies enfundados en calcetines de lana, eran realmente sexis.

Caroline dejó las copas sobre la isla de la cocina y abrió la nevera.

_- ¿Qué te apetece beber? ¿Cerveza, refresco, vino?_

_- Vino, por favor_

Sacó una botella de vino y la descorchó dejándola frente a Klaus que se acababa de sentar en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la isla.

Se sentó junto a él y sirvió una porción de pizza en cada plato mientras Klaus llenaba las copas de vino.

_- ¿Has visto a tu padre? –_ preguntó Klaus rompiendo el no tan cómodo silencio

_- Sí. El médico dijo que despertó pero lo volvieron a sedar. Se puso muy nervioso._

_- Sí. Algo me dijo Sean_ – Sean O'connell era el asistente personal de Bill y estaba pasando bastante tiempo con Bill en el hospital.

Caroline asintió y el silencio volvió a envolverlos. Cenaron en silencio.

_- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?_ – le preguntó cuando daba su último bocado a la pizza

Klaus dudó nervioso.

_- Tenemos que hablar sobre la empresa_

_- ¿Qué sucede con la empresa?_

_- Como bien sabes tú posees el 15% de las acciones_ – Caroline le observaba escuchándolo con atención – _Bill el 45% y yo el 40 restante_

_- ¿Y?_

_- He hablado con Damon hoy. En estos momentos tenemos pendientes algunos contratos importantes para firmar. Sé que éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de negocios, pero sé también que Bill nos matará cuando despierte si ve que los hemos perdido._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Klaus?_

_- Te necesitaré, Caroline_

_- ¿A mí?_ – preguntó con sorpresa

_- Sí. Yo solo no puedo hacer nada. Debemos tener la mayoría accionaria para firmarlos._

_- Pero tú sabes que Bill quiere firmarlos, ¿o no?_

_- Sí, pero lo legalmente correcto será tener una mayoría. Tú además, eres la heredera de Forbes_ – Caroline bufó molesta – _Si le sucediera algo a Bill tú obtendrías el 60%_

_- No va a sucederle nada, el médico dijo que estará bien._

_- Lo sé –_ aseguró _– Pero necesito que te ocupes de esto, Caroline. Sólo hasta que Bill esté completamente recuperado como para volver._

_- No quiero meter las manos en Forbes. Bill nunca quiso que lo hiciera._

_- Bill estaría de acuerdo_ – aseguró él intentando convencerla de algo de lo que él no estaba convencido en absoluto

_- Eso no te lo crees ni tú_ – le acusó levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas

_- Estaría de acuerdo si es necesario para Forbes._

_- ¿De verdad piensas que no le molestará que su desastre de hija tome decisiones en su amada empresa?_

_- Tal vez puedas demostrarle que no eres un desastre de hija_

_- ¿Quieres café?_ – preguntó evitando mirarle e intentando cortar el tema

_- Sí, gracias_

Caroline preparó café, sirvió dos tazas y se sentó frente a él en silencio.

_- ¿Qué me dices? –_ preguntó en un susurro

_- Lo pensaré_

_- Sé que puedes hacerlo, Caroline. Y sé que una parte dentro de ti está deseando demostrarle a Bill que no eres lo que él cree._

Levantó la vista de su taza y clavó en él sus profundos ojos azules, húmedos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

_- ¿Por qué crees que soy diferente de lo que todos piensan?_

_- No lo sé_ – sonrió él con ternura _– Es un pálpito. Por alguna razón creo que no eres lo que dejas ver._

_- ¿Qué crees tú que soy?_ – indagó y Klaus encontró allí todas las inseguridades de esa mujer que en el fondo seguía siendo una niña

_- Eres una mujer deliciosa, Caroline. Eres exquisita, pero no sólo físicamente. Creo que eres una mujer con una gran fuerza interior. Has vivido toda tu vida alejada de tu padre, tu familia. Tu abuela te dejó sola cuando murió y aún no tenías ni veinte años. Tienes un coraje que pocas veces se encuentra. Menos aún en chicas que como tú, pudieron haber tenido una vida muy fácil._

_- Se supone que soy una chica fácil._

_- ¡Por Dios!_ – gimió él – _El que piense que eres una chica fácil no sabe de lo que habla. En los meses que hace que te conozco, y sé que no es mucho, me has dado vuelta la cabeza del revés._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No hay nada de fácil en ti. Estoy convencido de que escondes muchas cosas_ – Caroline bajó la mirada

_- ¿Por qué lo piensas?_

_- No lo sé. Tonterías supongo. La primera vez que te vi, estabas sentada en mi despacho jugando Brain Training_

Caroline lo miró sonrojada.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Estaba de pie detrás de ti y fue fácil reconocerlo, es mi juego favorito._

_- Es el mío también –_ reconoció ella divertida

_- Y no conozco muchas chicas tontas que jueguen Brain Training. Te he visto fumar varias veces, y sé que no te fumas tus cigarrillos, sino que los dejas que se consuman._

_- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir según tú?_

_- Que lo haces sólo por intentar mostrarte desobediente. La única vez que te vi escandalosamente vestida, fue cuando fuiste a desafiarme al despacho._

Se ruborizó recordando el día en que Klaus la apretó contra él y la penetró con su dedo, tocándola de una forma que nunca nadie la había tocado.

_- Siempre te fotografían en situaciones escandalosas, y a veces parece que buscaras que lo hicieran. Te has marchado hace un par de meses y no has salido en una sola revista. Tus escándalos coinciden con las situaciones en las que quieres cabrear a tu padre. Y también a mí. Saliste con Tom Avery para cabrearme la primera vez, y luego para demostrarme que no eras una chica para mí. Creo que lo buscas ex profeso._

_- ¿No crees que te confundes porque te atraigo?_

_- Que me atraes es un eufemismo, Caroline. Estoy loco por ti, me gustas, me excitas, me pones a mil._

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella que seguía con la vista clavada en su tasa.

La giró en su taburete y se paró entre sus piernas. Le levantó el rostro poniéndole dos dedos bajo el mentón.

_- Me vuelves loco, Caroline, me obsesionas –_ susurró acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar

Bajó su rostro lentamente y al ver que ella no se alejaba, se lanzó sobre sus labios con un beso incendiario.

Caroline le respondió primero tímidamente pero poco a poco sucumbió a su asedio dejándose invadir. Klaus bajó las manos hasta sus glúteos y la alzó sentándola sobre la isla. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos rubios.

Su erección golpeaba contra el sexo de ella a través de las capas de ropa. Coló las manos bajo el dobladillo de su sudadera y las dirigió a los pechos desnudos de la chica.

Caroline dio un respingo tímido cuando las manos de Klaus comenzaron a sobar sus pechos endureciéndolos.

Estaba perturbado por su cuerpo y sus tímidas reacciones que le descolocaban. Deslizó una mano por su vientre dirigiéndose a su sexo, pero su teléfono sonó antes de que alcanzara su destino.

Molesto se separó sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su camisa negra, pensando que podía ser importante.

¡Mierda! Era Hayley. Dudó si contestar o no, pero lo hizo.

_- Hola, Hayley_ – saludó mirando a Caroline fijamente evaluando su reacción

Caroline se arregló la ropa y se bajó de la isla. Cogió su taza y la rellenó apoyándose en la encimera mientras esperaba que Klaus terminara su conversación.

_- Hola, Klaus. ¿Cómo estás? –_ le respondió la morena

_- Bien, ¿y tú?_

_- Bien. Sólo te llamaba porque pensé que podríamos cenar juntos o tomar una copa._

_- Lo siento, no puedo ahora mismo, pero tal vez podríamos comer juntos mañana. Quisiera hablar contigo_ – dijo soltando la respiración pasándose los dedos por su alborotado cabello, de espaldas a Caroline.

_- Oh, de acuerdo –_ aceptó la chica nerviosa _– Pues te veré mañana, entonces._

_- Perfecto. Buenas noches, Hayley._

_- Buenas noches, Klaus._

Klaus guardó su teléfono e inspiró profundamente antes de voltearse hacia Caroline.

_- Caroline... –_ le llamó

_- No digas nada_ – le cortó levantando la mano para detenerle

_- Quiero explicarte_

_- No me debes ninguna explicación, Klaus. Tal vez debes explicarle a ella por qué estabas besando a otra chica. Aunque seguramente si le dices que era yo no se lo tome tan mal, al fin y al cabo soy algo así como una puta._

_- ¡Basta ya! –_ gritó furioso – _¡Deja ya esa mierda! No eres una puta. Está claro que no lo eres._

_- ¿Está claro? –_ dijo levantando una ceja interrogativa – _Te he visto cuatro veces y he acabado tres de ellas contigo metiéndome mano._

_- Por Dios, Caroline. Déjalo ya. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto. Nos deseamos, nos excitamos. No hay nada de putas aquí._

_- No creo que tu novia piense tan condescendientemente._

_- Hayley no es mi novia_

_- ¿No sales con ella?_ – preguntó suspicaz

_- No. Hemos salido algunas veces, pero no hay nada entre ella y yo. Y no porque no me hubiese gustado que fuera así. Hayley es una buena chica, dulce, cariñosa. Pero no tengo nada de química con ella. No siento nada con ella. Y por si aún no lo hubiese tenido claro, has vuelto tú, y sólo con verte me pones a mil. La energía que vibra entre tú y yo debería estar encerrada en una planta nuclear. Me vuelves loco_ – confesó acercándose a ella

Caroline levantó la mano para detenerle y se alejó de él.

_- Déjalo, Klaus. Detente, por favor._

_- Me gustas, Caroline y sé que yo a ti también._

_- Basta, escúchame –_ Klaus detuvo su andar _– Lo he pensado. Voy a hacer lo que necesites que haga en la empresa._

_- Perfecto_

_- Pero con dos condiciones_

_- ¿Cuáles?_ – sonrió

_- Primero, no quiero que me trates como a una tonta. No voy a firmar nada, sólo porque tú lo digas. Quiero conocer exactamente cada trato, quiero tener acceso a la misma información a la que tú tienes acceso. Y en función de ello, yo decidiré si el trato me parece conveniente o no. Y firmaré o no, bajo mi propio criterio._

_- Pero no tienes ni idea de los tratos que tenemos, ni de la forma de trabajar que tenemos en Forbes –_ discutió

_- Por eso mismo, tú me lo explicarás y me darás todas las razones en las que basas tu decisión para que yo pueda decidir si lo comparto o no_

Klaus la observó dubitativo pero claudicó, porque sabía que debía hacerlo, no tenía opción, la necesitaba.

_- De acuerdo. Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu segunda condición?_

_- Esto entre tú y yo se acabó_ – dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Se acabó. Basta de besos, de roces, caricias –_ sostuvo ruborizándose _– Nada más de_ _eso entre tú y yo. Nada de índole sexual entre nosotros._

_- No estoy seguro de poder garantizar eso_

_- Entonces no hay trato –_ dijo categórica - _Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo, o no hay trato._

_- De acuerdo. Está bien. Será como tú digas. Pero ten en cuenta que es tu condición, no la mía, si decides anularla estaré más que dispuesto_

_- No sucederá_

_- Lo que tú digas –_ Klaus se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta de calle _– Me gustaría que mañana te pasaras por el despacho a la hora que te vaya mejor._

Asintió viéndolo marchar.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


	12. Chapter 12

** CAPÍTULO 12**

Caroline entró en el edificio de Forbes a la mañana siguiente.

Se había levantado temprano y había ido al hospital. Su padre había pasado una noche tranquila y según el médico a primera hora de la tarde le retirarían la medicación. Esperaban que despertara a mitad de la tarde. Para entonces, le dijeron, sería bueno que ella estuviera allí.

Vestida formalmente con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se acercó al escritorio de Andy.

_- Buenos días_ – saludó amable – _Soy Caroline Forbes. Tenía que ver a Klaus Mikaelson._

Andy la observó encantada. La joven seguía todos los artículos que encontraba sobre Caroline desde hacía años y verla en persona la intimidaba.

_- Un momento. Le avisaré al señor Mikaelson._

Llamó por el intercomunicador e informó la visita. Klaus le pidió que la hiciera entrar de inmediato y así lo hizo.

_- Hola, Caroline –_ le saludó cuando la chica entró y se sentó frente a él

_- Buenos días_ – respondió levemente incómoda, recordando su última visita al despacho de Klaus

_- No te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Un café?_ – ofreció y los pidió a Andy cuando Caroline asintió.

_- He pasado por el hospital y me pidieron que esté allí a la tarde, así que pensé que podríamos ver ahora de qué se trata todo esto._

_- ¿Cómo está Bill?_

_- Igual. Pasó una buena noche. Hoy a la tarde le quitarán la medicación que lo mantiene sedado._

_- Estarás allí cuando despierte_ – comentó y ella se estremeció de solo pensarlo

_- Sí. Me pidieron que lo hiciera._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ – ofreció

_- ¿Lo harías? –_ dijo esperanzada

_- Si quieres_

_- Oh, sí, te estaría muy agradecida. El médico dijo que sería bueno que estuvieran allí sus seres queridos_ – explicó con dolor – _y ya sabes que yo no soy su persona favorita._

_- No digas eso, Caroline_ – intentó contradecirla

_- No, está bien. Todos sabemos que es así. No te preocupes, ya he aprendido a vivir con eso –_ sonrió pero con la sonrisa más triste que Klaus hubiese visto jamás

Andy entró al despacho con dos tazas de café y rompió el incómodo momento.

_- Bueno, tú dirás –_ dijo Caroline cambiando de tema _– ¿Qué tienes para mí?_

Por la mente de Klaus pasaron los pensamientos más sucios imaginables, pero rápidamente los descartó aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

_- Mira –_ dijo extendiéndole una carpeta _– Tenemos varios proyectos entre manos, pero éste es el más urgente._

_- ¿De qué se trata? –_ preguntó abriendo la carpeta y hojeando los informes que incluía

_- Es un astillero en Roma. Están al borde de la quiebra, se han presentado a concurso. Nuestra intención es adquirir el 60% de las acciones._

_- ¿Da suficientes beneficios?_

_- Sí. En este momento necesitan una inyección de capital importante para poder afrontar los pedidos que tienen, pero sólo con poder responder a los pedidos ya hechos, podremos obtener un beneficio que cubriría nuestra inversión y dejaría beneficios importantes._

_- Ok_ – aceptó aún sin levantar la vista de los papeles _– ¿Qué me estás dando aquí?_

_- Balances de los últimos cinco años, auditorías internas y externas, un mayor de acreedores, plan de viabilidad, etc._

_- De acuerdo. Me lo miraré._

Klaus la observó dudoso.

_- No hace falta que pierdas tiempo, ya hemos analizado todos los informes. Si ves la primera hoja, es un informe general de nuestros financieros donde dan el visto bueno a la inversión. Puedes simplemente firmar._

Caroline levantó la vista del dossier y le observó con seriedad.

_- Me gustaría verlo por mí misma –_ aclaró

_- Cómo quieras –_ dijo él levantando las manos frente a ella _– Pero necesitamos la decisión para el próximo jueves_

_- Te lo daré el miércoles_ – aseguró

_- ¿Podrás hacerlo en sólo tres días? ¿No necesitarás hablar con algún asesor?_

_- Espero que no, pero ya te lo diré si es así. Lo tendrás el miércoles –_ repitió _– ¿Qué más?_

_- De momento, eso es todo_

_- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un astillero son todos los importantes contratos que tenías pendientes?_ – preguntó escéptica

_- En realidad, no, pero ése es el más urgente que está aprobado._

_- ¿O sea que sólo me informarás de los contratos que tú ya hayas aprobado? –_ Klaus asintió _– No me enseñarás aquellos que desestimes._

_- No hace falta_

_- Me gustaría verlos también._

_- No es así como trabajamos con Bill._

_- Pero Bill no está, estoy yo, y me necesitas. Y así es como trabajo yo._

_- Me parece que no has entendido..._

_- No. Me parece que tú no has entendido, Klaus. Quiero saber todo lo que tú sabes, quiero tener acceso a toda la información a la que tú accedes._

_- Yo soy el director general_

_- Exacto. Y yo soy la accionista que necesitas para continuar trabajando._ – se puso de pie con la carpeta en sus manos – _Necesitaré un despacho, obviamente con teléfono, ordenador y conexión a Internet y una dirección de correo electrónico._

Klaus la observaba con ojos desorbitados. Ésta Caroline era nueva. No era la modelo de revistas ni la heredera escandalosa. Tampoco era la niñita desprotegida que había recogido en el aeropuerto el día anterior.

Era una mujer de negocios. Una ejecutiva que sabía lo que hacía.

Después de acompañarla a un despacho vacío que había en su misma planta, a tres despachos del suyo, la dejó con el jefe de informática quien le estaba instalando el ordenador.

Se fue a su despacho meneando la cabeza intrigado, sin dudas esa mujer no era lo que parecía.

Poco antes de la hora de comer Klaus fue a verla.

_- ¿Qué tal? –_ preguntó desde la puerta

Caroline levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía desperdigados en el escritorio.

_- Mmm, bien_ – murmuró

Klaus entró en el despacho y se sentó frente a ella.

_- Si tienes alguna duda..._

_- Mmm, no mucho en realidad, pero..._

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Preferiría terminar de ver todo antes de darte mi opinión_

_- ¿Estás en desacuerdo con algo?_ – preguntó pensando cómo era posible que una modelo internacional pretendiera poner en entredicho las opiniones de un grupo de analistas perfectamente cualificados

_- No en desacuerdo..._ – sonó dudosa

_- Pero..._

_- Pero creo que por el dinero que estamos dispuestos a invertir se podría exigir un porcentaje de participación mayor –_ habló sonando como una experta

_- Explícate –_ demandó con firmeza y su tono le hizo alzar la vista hacia él

_- Oh, no, si no te importa preferiría ver todo en profundidad. Hay informes que aún no he analizado completamente._

_- ¿Qué sabes tú de analizar informes económicos?_ – dijo con un dejo molesto

_- Lo siento, Klaus, no quise molestarte. Sólo quiero ayudar. Tú me lo pediste._

_- No_ – aclaró con sequedad _– Yo no te he pedido ningún tipo de ayuda, sólo te he pedido que firmes los contratos_

_- Soy modelo, pero he visto muchas películas y en todas los abogados dicen que no se debe firmar nada sin leer –_ espetó molesta a su vez – _No debiste pedirme que viniera si no querías que me implicara. Ya te lo había dicho._

_- No digo que debas firmar sin leer, pero me gustaría saber qué puedes saber tú de negocios._

_- Mira, Klaus, deberías saber que más allá del dinero que todos asumen que heredaré de mi padre, tengo mi fortuna propia. Recibí una herencia importante de mi familia materna..._

_- Fortuna que aparentemente dilapidaste_

_- Eso dicen. Además trabajo desde que tenía quince y he ganado mucho dinero en estos once años._

_- Lo imagino. Pero estoy harto de que me mientas y me ocultes la verdad, Caroline. ¿Por qué debo confiar mi empresa a una modelo? ¿Por qué debo creer que sabes leer un balance o un informe de auditoría?_

Caroline lo miró seria antes de decidirse a contarle su verdad. No estaba segura de poder confiar en Klaus. Él era completamente leal a Bill y Bill la odiaba.

¿Podría contarle la verdad a Klaus? Estaba segura de que Bill no tardaría en saberlo si lo hacía, y ella no quería que su padre la quisiera sólo por ser inteligente o rica.

Tal vez debería conformarse con ganarse el amor de su padre de la forma que fuese, pero era demasiado terca para ello. Quería que la amara por ser su hija. Quería que la amara porque los padres tienen la obligación de amar a sus hijos y ella se lo merecía.

Quería que la amara porque nunca le había demostrado amor en toda su vida, y porque era una niñita que perdió a toda su familia a los seis y él no hizo nada por evitarle ese sufrimiento.

Se debatía entre hablar sinceramente con Klaus o no cuando el teléfono que le acababan de conectar repiqueteó con fuerza. Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido inesperado.

_- ¿Diga?_ – respondió evitando mirar a Klaus

_- Señorita Forbes, soy Andy, la secretaria del señor Mikaelson_

_- Sí, Andy, ¿qué necesitas?_

_- La señorita Hayley Labonair está aquí esperando al señor Mikaelson, dice que ha quedado con él –_ Caroline se estremeció

_- De acuerdo, Andy, yo se lo diré, y por favor, llámame Caroline_

_- Gracias, seño... Caroline –_ se corrigió

Caroline colgó el teléfono y sin siquiera mirarle le dijo

_- La señorita Hayley Labonair te espera_

_- Hayley, ¡mierda!_ – recordó que habían quedado para almorzar – _Caroline, tenemos que continuar esta conversación_

_- Te esperan, Klaus_

Se levantó frustrado y salió del despacho. Se encontró con Hayley y salió con ella a comer.

_- ¿Qué hace Caroline Forbes en la empresa? –_ preguntó Hayley cuando el camarero se retiró después de dejarles sus postres

_- Caroline es parte de la empresa, es accionista como Bill o yo mismo_

_- Sí, lo sé, pero nunca ha venido antes. ¿Ahora trabaja en Forbes?_

_- Mientras Bill no pueda volver –_ explicó dando un bocado a su crème brûlée – _Para firmar los contratos se requiere la mayoría y yo no la tengo sin ella o sin Bill_

_- Oh, entiendo. Imagino cómo te sentirás tú, sabiendo cuánto te disgusta esa chica._

Levantó la vista de su plato y la miró sintiéndose un canalla.

_- Digamos que hemos limado un poco nuestras asperezas_

_- Oh, genial_ – sonrió Hayley – _A mí me gusta esa chica._

_- Que no te escuche mi hermana –_ comentó él con una sonrisa

_- Oh, estoy segura de que Rebeca se equivoca. Tal vez podríamos organizar alguna salida e invitarles. ¿Sabes si Caroline tiene novio?_

_- No, no lo sé –_ respondió incómodo _– De todas formas no creo que sea una buena idea_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Rebeca no soporta a Caroline, y sabes que Rebeca puede llegar a ser un poco cerrada_

_- Sí, lo sé, tienes razón_ – sonrió la chica – _Mis padres nos han invitado para ir al teatro_ – dijo cambiando de tema y Klaus supo que era el momento de hablar sinceramente

_- Hayley..._ – dijo dejando la cuchara en su plato

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta el teatro?_

_- No es eso... es... no sé cómo decirte esto –_ Hayley lo observó intrigada _– Hayley, creo que esto no está funcionando entre nosotros_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Lo siento, Hayley. Tú me gustas. Mucho. Y te aprecio muchísimo, lo sabes_

_- Pero..._

_- Pero creo que no funcionamos como pareja_

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada al instante.

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ susurró

_- Lo siento, cariño_ – dijo cogiendo su mano sobre la mesa _– No sé por qué, simplemente yo no me siento así contigo_

_- ¿Qué tengo que cambiar?_ – rogó

_- No, Hayley, ¡por Dios! No tienes que cambiar nada, eres perfecta como eres_

_- No para ti_

_- Sí que lo eres, pero no siento lo que debería sentir para que estemos juntos de esa forma. Es difícil de explicar, es simplemente así. He intentado sentirlo, pero no ha funcionado. Lo siento, cariño, lo último que quisiera sería herirte, Hayley._

_- No, está bien. No lo sientas_ – dijo ella aún sin mirarle _– Siempre supe que yo no era la chica para ti_

_- Oh, Hayley, no es tu culpa, cariño. Tú eres perfecta._

_- Sí, gracias, Klaus. Si no te importa preferiría irme ahora._ – explicó cogiendo el bolso que colgaba sobre la silla a su lado y poniéndose de pie

_- No, Hayley, espera. No tienes que irte así._

Sólo entonces le miró acongojada.

_- Por favor, Klaus, prefiero irme ahora._

Asintió comprensivo y la vio salir del restaurante.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


	13. Chapter 13

** CAPÍTULO 13**

Estaba entrando en su despacho cuando vio a Caroline salir del suyo con prisa.

_- ¿Vas a comer?_ – preguntó cuando llegó a donde él estaba

_- No, voy al hospital_

_- Ah, el hospital..._ – dijo pensativo mirando su reloj – _¿No es un poco pronto?_

_- Acaban de llamarme. Bill está despierto._

_- Oh, vale. Voy contigo._

_- No hace falta, Klaus, de verdad –_ le excusó viendo su rostro ceniciento

_- Te dije que te acompañaría, así que voy contigo. De todos modos también quiero verlo_

_- Ok –_ aceptó y salieron del edificio

Subieron al coche de Klaus y llegaron al hospital media hora después.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ le preguntó Caroline en cuanto detuvo el coche

_- Sí, gracias_ – sonrió con una sonrisa triste

_- ¿Algún problema con Hayley?_

_- No. Simplemente dejé las cosas claras entre nosotros._

_- Tal vez no debiste hacerlo si eso te entristece_

_- Me entristece saber que la he hecho infeliz. Pero no era justo engañarla dejándola pensar que siento algo diferente de lo que siento en realidad._

_- ¿Y qué sientes en realidad?_ – indagó curiosa

_- No estoy enamorado de ella. De hecho ni siquiera me siento atraído por ella en ese sentido._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo sonrojándose al pensar que ella sí le atraía "en ese sentido" _– Lo siento, Klaus._ – abrió la puerta del coche disponiéndose a salir

Puso su mano sobre el brazo de ella para impedirle bajar del coche. Caroline se volvió a verlo.

_- Tú me gustas, Caroline –_ confesó _– Tú sí me atraes de esa forma. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No he podido hacerlo desde que dejaste la ciudad hace meses._

Caroline bajó la mirada hasta la mano de él que le quemaba la piel a través de la tela de la chaqueta.

_- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?_ – le pidió llevando su mano al mentón de ella y obligándola a levantar el rostro

_- Tenemos un acuerdo, Klaus_

_- Y ambos estamos deseando romperlo –_ aseguró acariciando su barbilla con el pulgar

_- Hayley es la chica para ti, no yo_ – aseguró intentando soltarse

_- No es lo que me dice mi cuerpo ni mi corazón, Caroline_ – susurró contra sus labios

Caroline se quedó inmóvil esperando sentir sus labios sobre los de ella pero sólo podía sentir su aliento.

_- No voy a besarte, Caroline –_ aseguró y ella le miró sorprendida y decepcionada _– No voy a besarte si no me lo pides, porque tenemos un trato. Pídemelo_ – ordenó con la voz ronca _– Pídemelo y te besaré, Caroline._

_- No –_ espetó y se alejó de él saliendo del coche y dejándolo resoplando en su interior

Cuando entraron al hospital esperando ver a Bill, llegaron las malas noticias. Había tenido otro derrame y en ese momento estaba en cirugía.

Caroline se sentó temblorosa en la sala de espera.

_- Te he traído un café_ – Klaus le entregó su café y se sentó a su lado

Caroline se mantenía en un silencio tenso y preocupado. Estiró la mano y cogió la de ella que descansaba en su regazo. Entrelazó sus dedos dándole un suave apretón.

_- Esperaba verle despierto –_ murmuró

_- Lo sé, cariño._

_- No puede morirse_ – gimió

_- Hey. No va a morirse_ – aseguró rodeándola con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él

_- No puede morirse, Klaus. No puede morirse odiándome_ – sollozó y estalló en llanto contra el pecho del hombre

_- Hey, cariño, tranquila_ – la rodeó con sus brazos consolándola _– No va a morirse. Va a ponerse bien._

_- No sé qué haré si se muere_

_- Hey, Caroline –_ le llamó y levantó su rostro obligándola a mirarle _– No quiero que pienses en eso, ¿Ok? Estará bien._

_- Gracias por estar conmigo, Klaus –_ susurró recostándose nuevamente contra él

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, Caroline, quiero estar aquí._

Llevaban una hora allí cuando Alaric y Jenna entraron.

_- ¡Caroline, hija!_ – le saludó Jenna y se acercó a ella

Caroline se separó de los brazos de Klaus y se levantó para verse rodeada por los brazos maternales de Jenna.

_- Oh, Jenna, gracias por venir._

_- Oh, cariño, no queríamos dejarte sola_ – dijo la mujer alejándose de la chica para abrazar a su hijo mirándolo inquisidora – _¿No saben nada aún?_

_- No, aún no_

_- Seguro que saldrá todo bien_ – dijo la mujer apretando la mano de Caroline

Tres horas después seguían sin novedades. Los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera ya no eran tan cómodos. Y el café de la máquina seguía siendo espantoso, pero de todas formas ambos llevaban varios vasos.

_- ¡Caroline! –_ la voz de Elena interrumpió el silencio

La morena entró como una tromba seguida de su novio, Damon, recién llegados de Miami.

_- ¡Oh, Lena! –_ fue todo lo que dijo antes de derrumbarse en su abrazo

_- Caroline, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes algo?_

_- Aún no, le están operando hace ya cinco horas_

_- Oh, cielo, lamento mucho no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste_

_- No te preocupes, Lena. Digamos que he estado distraída._

Klaus le informó de la situación a Damon y logró, con ayuda de Elena, que Caroline accediera a ir a la cafetería y comer algo.

Jenna se sentó a su lado cuando las chicas salieron.

_- ¿Cómo estás, Klaus?_

_- Bien –_ esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – _Preocupado_

_- Preocupado ¿por qué exactamente?_

_- Por todo esto –_ explicó – _Por Bill, por Swan, por Caroline..._

_- Por Caroline. Ahí quería llegar yo. ¿Por qué por Caroline?_

_- ¡Qué sé yo! Lo está pasando mal, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si Bill, ya sabes..._

_- Confiemos en que no suceda_

_- Eso espero_

_- ¿Qué tienes con Caroline?_ – preguntó su madre a bocajarro

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ sorteó pero se encontró con la ceja alzada de su madre y le hizo sonreír _– No tengo nada con Caroline_

_- Pero..._

_- Pero espero que me diga que sí_ – confesó sonriendo

_- Oh, Klaus, eso me haría muy feliz. Caroline es una bellísima persona._

_- Creo que sí lo es. Pero todavía espero que me permita conocerla de verdad, a la verdadera Caroline y no a la de las revistas._

_- Oh, Klaus, me encanta que pienses así. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Aunque debo preguntar ¿Y Hayley?_

_- Ay, mamá –_ se quejó _– Hayley no es para mí_

_- Lo sé. Siempre lo supe, pero tú te empeñaste en salir con ella_

_- Me hubiese gustado que funcionara con Hayley. Es un encanto de persona, pero no sucedió._

_- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Sólo espero que le dejes las cosas claras a ella, ya sabes, es una gran amiga de la familia._

_- Lo sé. Lo he hecho, le he aclarado la situación y pareció haberla entendido._

_- Espero que sí, cariño. Y te deseo mucha suerte con Caroline, estoy segura de que te haría muy feliz._

_- Ojalá sea así, mamá –_ sonrió esperanzado

Mientras tanto Caroline y Elena estaban en la cafetería del hospital.

_- Explícame lo de la empresa. ¿Cómo es que ahora trabajas allí?_

_- No trabajo allí_ – dijo mientras comía los últimos vegetales de su ensalada _– Klaus me necesitaba para firmar los contratos pendientes_

_- ¿Te necesitaba a ti?_

_- Sí. Mis acciones y las suyas suman mayoría. No puede firmarlos sin una mayoría. Me pidió que le diera una mano y es lo que estoy haciendo._

_- Entiendo. ¿Sabe de tu doctorado?_

_- No, no se lo he dicho._

_- ¿Trabajas con él y no se lo has dicho?_

_- No ha hecho falta_ – Elena la observó mordaz – _De acuerdo, pensaba decírselo, de hecho, pienso decírselo, pero en este momento estoy más preocupada por Bill._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño, lo entiendo._

_- Bueno, ¿Y tú qué?_ – sonrió – ¿_Qué tal con Damon?_

_- Oh, Caroline, estoy enamorada, y esta vez es la definitiva._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente. Es todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre_

_- ¿Abogado?_

_- Tonta_ – rió la morena – _Abogado y muchísimo más. Cosas que no podrían escuchar tus virginales oídos._

_- Oh, por favor_ – se carcajeó

_- Pero he conocido a su hermana, Alice_

_- Alice_ – sonrió Caroline sarcástica – _la deliciosa Alice_

_- Es una idiota_ – sentenció Elena

_- Sí, a mí también me lo pareció. Pero su marido parece un encanto_

_- Lo es, y la niña también, pero ella..._

_- Sí, lo sé_

_- ¿Y tú y Klaus?_

_- Yo y Klaus ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?_

_- No sé, Lena. Me sigue gustando como hace dos meses atrás, eso es obvio, pero no sé_

_- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Le he visto con Hayley y te puedo asegurar que no pasa nada allí_

_- Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho. De hecho lo ha terminado con ella._

_- ¿En serio? Eso es genial_

_- Tampoco significa que él y yo vayamos a estar juntos. Ya lo sabes, hay mucha porquería entre los dos_

_- Pues tal vez haya llegado la hora de ponerse a limpiarla, ¿No crees?_

_- Me pidió una oportunidad_ - confesó bajando la mirada

_- ¿Y qué le has dicho?_

_- Nada, ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza_

_- Lo sé. Es verdad._ – reconoció su amiga _– Pero él no pierde el tiempo, llegaste ayer a la ciudad..._

_- Sí, lo sé_

Acababan de entrar a la sala de espera cuando el neurocirujano que había intervenido a Bill, entró.

La operación había salido bien. Habían logrado extraer los coágulos y lo mantendrían en coma farmacológico durante 72 horas, en espera de la desinflamación del cerebro.

Entonces le retirarían la medicación y verían su evolución.

Los Mikaelson se marcharon pero Klaus se quedó con Caroline. Ella quería esperar a que su padre fuera trasladado del post operatorio.

Dos horas más tarde Klaus estacionaba su coche frente al portal de Caroline.

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – ofreció sin mirarle

Klaus estiró sus dedos para enredarlos en un mechón rubio que colocó detrás de su oreja con ternura.

_- Es tarde, deberías entrar e irte a la cama_ – susurró

_- No creo que pueda dormir_ – confesó

_- Ven, te acompañaré_

Bajaron del coche y en silencio subieron al departamento de Caroline.

Caroline le entregó una cerveza y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Se sentó de costado frente a él con las piernas sobre el sofá sentada sobre sus pies.

_- Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Klaus_

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Caroline_

_- Tengo tanto miedo –_ confesó en murmullos

_- No lo tengas_

_- Siempre pensé que Bill y yo arreglaríamos nuestras diferencias..._

_- Y lo harán_ – aseguró

_- No si se muere_

_- No se morirá, no ahora_

_- Ojalá_

_- No es un mal tipo, Caroline_

_- No se ha portado muy bien conmigo_

_- Lo sé y sé que tienes razón, lo sé. No puedo decir que entienda por qué lo hace, pero..._

_- Creo que debería irme a dormir, Klaus_ – le cortó renuente a mantener esa conversación

_- Caroline, por favor..._

_- Deberías irte. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y creo que tú también_ – dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta

Klaus se vio obligado a seguirla.

_- Que descanses_ – le dijo ya de pie en la puerta

_- Tú también_

_- Te veré mañana –_ se acercó a ella seductor.

Estaba segura de que iba a besarla pero se limitó a dejar un beso delicado en la comisura de sus labios y susurrar

_- Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, Caroline, y te besaré –_ dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
